Ni Toi, Ni Moi
by Lojie
Summary: Une soirée va changer à jamais les relations entre Kim et Carlos...
1. Songes, Sexe et Boissons

**Ni Toi, Ni Moi**   
  
**Chapitre I : Songes, Sexe et Boissons**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Aucun des personnages de TW ne m'appartient et je les utilise car écrire des fanfictions me permet de repousser le moment fatidique où je dois me mettre aux devoirs ;oP   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire cette fanfiction, je mets les warnings ! Tous ceux qui sont des fans radicaux du couple Kim/Jimmy, faîtes aussitôt demi-tour avant de faire une crise cardiaque ! Tous ceux qui ne supportent pas Carlos, faîtes aussi demi-tour ! En effet, cette fic concerne le couple Kim/Carlos qui commence à avoir quelques fans outre-Atlantique. Donc tous ceux que cette idée arbore, ce n'est pas la peine de lire cette fic simplement pour mieux pouvoir la descendre juste derrière :o( J'ai déjà eu ma dose de reviews outrés avec la fic _Sur Un Air De Musique_…. Je peux paraître un peu sèche mais jé soui resté trô trômatisé par li méchants rivious de SUADM ! ! ! !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos passa son index sur la petite tâche pourpre. Il gratta avec l'ongle et le sang séché s'écailla. Puis, il sortit une éponge moussante du seau posé à côté de lui, et en passa un coup sur tout le sol de l'ambulance qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Agenouillé sur le sol, il effectuait sa tâche d'un air absent. Ses gestes étaient automatiques, il avait déjà tant de fois nettoyé cette ambulance. Et c'était toujours un moment propice aux songes, souvent des souvenirs du jour même ou de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire, voir même quelques bribes de son enfance, une petite pensée pour sa fille.   
  
Cette fois-ci, les songes qui lui revenaient en mémoire étaient ceux du matin. Il aimait son métier mais d'autres fois, il se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait pas caissier au fast-food du coin. De l'huile à la place du sang, des frites à la place des compresses, un menu à la place d'une série d'électrochocs… Il commencerait ses journées en sachant comment elles se termineraient, pas de mauvaises surprises comme des suicidés, des junkies hagards, des gamins avec des uzis ou encore des clochards frigorifiés. Peut-être un ou deux clients un peu désagréables, quelques voleurs de frites, mais sûrement pas tant de violence et de haine, encore moins de désespoir.   
  
Il soupira et jeta l'éponge dans le seau. Carlos s'assit sur le marchepied et prit son crâne entre ses mains. Les images du matin ne voulaient pas quitter son esprit. Il avait envie de taper sur quelque chose, de hurler, de faire quelque chose, mais quoiqu'il fasse, il savait que cela ne changerait rien. Aussi il ne le faisait pas. Il sentit soudainement une autre présence dans le dépôt des ambulances. Carlos leva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette debout près des escaliers.   
  
Kim s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle avait retiré l'élastique retenant sa queue de cheval et semblait elle aussi visiblement éprouvée. Ils avaient fait équipe ensemble aujourd'hui. Tous deux pensaient à ce matin et ils le savaient. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa une main fatiguée sur son front. Son regard bleu glacial avait la même expression que celui de Carlos, aussi sombre que ses pensées.   
  
" _Heureusement que ce n'est pas tous les jours comme ça, " dit finalement Kim.   
  
Carlos ne répondit pas. Son visage inexpressif ne reflétait aucune émotion, pas même une once de sentiment. Mais depuis le temps qu'il travaillait ici, Kim avait appris à interpréter ses silences. L'espace d'un instant, elle crût entendre la voix de Bobby. C'était surtout dans ces moments là qu'il lui manquait. Il avait toujours le geste réconfortant, la parole qui apaisait les troubles de l'âme. Mais Carlos était loin d'être Bobby. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait attendre aucun signe de sa part.   
  
Mais bizarrement, du haut des escaliers, quand elle l'avait vu se tenir le crâne entre les mains, elle avait ressenti une vive affection pour le jeune ambulancier. Alors elle était descendue et était venue le rejoindre.   
  
" _Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? " Demanda soudainement Carlos.   
  
Kim haussa des épaules. Elle ignorait tout autant que lui la réponse. Peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement pas de réponse d'ailleurs…   
  
" _Je ne sais pas, " admit-elle dans un soupir.   
  
Une sirène retentit soudainement. Ils faillirent faire tous les deux un bond en avant, le temps de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient plus de garde depuis une demi-heure. A côté, ils entendirent Jimmy et d'autres pompiers descendre en trombe. Moins d'une minute plus tard, toute l'agitation était retombée et le camion était sortie sirènes hurlantes dans la rue. Ses hurlements n'étaient à présent plus qu'une lointaine rumeur et le véhicule avait disparu dans la nuit.   
  
Le silence avait de nouveau envahi les lieux. Il devait être minuit, peut-être une heure du matin. Mais aucun des deux ambulanciers n'avait envie de rentrer. Ils ne décollaient pas de leur marchepied. Kim décida qu'il était temps de faire le premier pas :   
  
" _Ecoute Carlos, les autres sont soit chez eux, soit en patrouille, Joey est chez ma mère et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être seule… pas ce soir et pas après ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Ca te dit d'aller boire quelque chose ? Je sais que toi aussi tu n'as sûrement pas envie de te retrouver seul. "   
  
Pendant quelques secondes, Carlos sembla peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, il se leva du marchepied et tendit sa main vers Kim :   
  
" _D'accord, où on va ? "   
  
" _Au chow-chow ? " Proposa-t-elle.   
  
" _Pour ne pas changer les vieilles habitudes, " rétorqua Carlos avec un sourire grinçant.   
  
Kim accepta sa main et il l'aida à se lever. Chacun leur sac-à-dos à l'épaule, un bonnet et un épais manteau pour se parer du froid vif de cette fin d'automne, ils partirent ensemble prendre un dernier verre au bar attitré du cinquante-cinquième.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Tu as vraiment récupéré ce perroquet ? " Pouffa de rire Kim. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son énième bière.   
  
" _C'est pas un perroquet, " rétorqua Carlos au moins aussi saoul qu'elle. " C'est un cacatoès ! "   
  
" _Ca a des plumes, un bec et ça parle donc c'est la même chose ! " S'exclama l'ambulancière toujours aussi morte de rire.   
  
Elle éclata de rire, suivi de Carlos qui ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il riait, mais au moins ça avait l'avantage d'alléger le temps d'un instant son fardeau. Soudainement, il posa son index devant ses lèvres pour prier Kim de se taire, et se pencha vers elle comme pour lui dire un secret :   
  
" _Je crois qu'on est complètement bourré, " lui murmura-t-il mort de rire.   
  
" _Je crois aussi ! " Rétorqua Kim.   
  
" _Et moi aussi je le crois ! " Les coupa une voix grave.   
  
Carlos et Kim relevèrent le regard vers le tenancier du bar debout à côté de leur table, les bras croisés sur son torse et l'air mi-amusé, mi-contrarié. Ils se sentirent bizarrement comme deux gamins pris en flagrant délit.   
  
" _Je crois que c'est assez pour ce soir, " reprit-il en reprenant leurs bières. " Je mets tout ce que vous avez bu sur vos comptes respectifs. Vous feriez mieux d'aller cuver chez vous. Vous avez besoin que j'appelle Doc ou quelqu'un d'autre pour vous ramener ? "   
  
" _J'ai pas envie que Saint-Doc vienne à ma rescousse ! " S'exclama Kim. " Je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! "   
  
" _Moi aussi ! " Renchérit Carlos en prenant un ton déterminé.   
  
Le tenancier soupira. Finalement, il n'ajouta rien et repartit derrière son comptoir. Kim et Carlos enfilèrent leurs manteaux avec quelques difficultés, ayant du mal à trouver les trous des manches, puis ils sortirent après avoir salué le tenancier.   
  
Ils avaient dû passer au moins deux bonnes heures dans ce bar, enfilant bière sur bière, et la nuit était bien avancée. Autour d'eux, les néons des magasins et les phares des voitures les éblouissaient. Les musiques des bars et les discussions des gens leur donnaient mal au crâne. Un peu déboussolé, Carlos s'assit sur le bord du trottoir, les pieds dans le caniveau. Sa tête tournait et il avait des spasmes à l'estomac.   
  
Kim posa une main sur son épaule :   
  
" _Ca va ? " Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.   
  
" _J'ai connu pire, j'ai connu mieux, " rétorqua Carlos livide.   
  
" _J'ai froid. "   
  
Il leva les yeux vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle grelottait. En prenant appui sur Kim, il parvint à se relever et se mit face à elle :   
  
" _Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, je voudrais pas que tu te fasses agresser, " dit-il avec détermination.   
  
" _Vu ton état, je ne sais pas si tu me serais d'une très grande aide si c'était le cas, tu tiens à peine debout, " se moqua Kim alors qu'elle n'était pas mieux.   
  
" _Je peux être très dissuasif ! " Rétorqua-t-il blessé dans son orgueil. " J'étais crains dans les foyers ! Une vraie terreur ! "   
  
" _J'en suis certaine, " répondit Kim sans en penser un traître mot.   
  
Bras dessus, bras dessous pour se soutenir l'un l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers une bouche de métro pour aller chez Kim.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _On est arrivé. "   
  
Kim avait déjà un pied sur la première marche du perron de son immeuble. Elle avait durant le trajet, beaucoup perdu de son hilarité. Un sentiment de lassitude avait comblé le vide à la place. Carlos aussi semblait moins joyeux.   
  
" _Ca a l'air tranquille ton quartier, " commenta-t-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.   
  
" _Ca l'est à peu près, " rétorqua Kim avec un sourire grimaçant.   
  
" _Bon, je vais devoir y aller, " soupira Carlos, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. " Bonne nuit. "   
  
" _Bonne nuit, " répondit-elle. Kim gravit une marche puis s'arrêta, elle s'aperçut que Carlos n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pas. " Tu ne t'en vas pas ? "   
  
" _Si. "   
  
" _Alors pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? "   
  
" _J'attends que tu sois rentrée. "   
  
Kim ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle redescendit les marches et s'approcha de lui :   
  
" _Tu as peur que quelqu'un ne m'agresse alors que je monte le perron ? La rue est déserte ! "   
  
" _On sait jamais, " rétorqua-t-il plutôt confus.   
  
" _Allez viens avec moi ! " S'exclama Kim en le prenant par la manche.   
  
" _Que je vienne ? Où ça ? " Demanda-t-il en se laissant guider vers le perron.   
  
" _Chez moi, " répondit-elle. " On va se faire un dernier verre, mais du soda cette fois ! "   
  
Il la suivit et ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Kim eut quelques difficultés à faire fonctionner sa clé dans la serrure à cause de l'alcool. Mais après plusieurs tentatives, ils furent enfin chez elle. Carlos faillit trébucher sur un jouet d'enfant en entrant.   
  
Il se mit à observer les lieux autour de lui. Elle alluma plusieurs lampes et partit chercher à boire dans la cuisine après lui avoir dit de faire comme chez lui. Carlos se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise, il n'était pas à sa place dans cet appartement. Il s'assit sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil sur la table. Des journaux féminins et des jeux de playstation étaient étalés dessus, une photo d'elle, Joey et Jimmy, des cédés et un vase où ne trônait aucune fleur. Son appartement était un mélange de féminité et de bordel invraisemblable…   
  
Kim revint dans le salon avec une canette dans chaque main. Elle lui en tendit une et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle semblait gênée de la situation. Pourtant c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de monter… Quelques pensées vinrent s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Carlos, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour… Non, se dit-il mentalement, elle était sa collègue, l'ex-femme de Jimmy, l'ancienne coéquipière de Bobby, la mère d'un petit garçon, ce n'était pas une simple fille ramassée dans un bar.   
  
Ils commencèrent à boire leur soda en silence, chacun attendant secrètement que l'autre fasse un geste.   
  
Kim délaissa rapidement sa boisson sur la table. Cela lui donnait mal au ventre. Elle se demanda soudainement ce que pourrait bien penser Jimmy s'il savait que Carlos était là… Cette pensée la fit sourire, il sauterait sûrement au plafond, déjà pour Bobby il avait frôlé la crise d'urticaire, alors pour Carlos…   
  
Le jeune ambulancier la vit sourire et se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, sondant son regard pour trouver la réponse. Kim le remarqua mais ne détourna pas pour autant son regard. Cette nuit, elle avait besoin de se sentir aimer, elle ne voulait pas penser à autre chose et Carlos était sûrement dans le même cas qu'elle.   
  
Il posa sa canette et caressa le contour du visage de Kim. Il fut soulagé et terrifié à la fois en s'apercevant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, soulagé car il avait vraiment envie d'elle ce soir, et terrifié car il avait peur de la décevoir. Carlos se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Prenant de l'assurance, il l'amena contre lui en posant ses mains sur sa taille et l'embrassa profondément. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer : il avait entre ses bras Kim Zambrano, l'ambulancière la plus mignonne du cinquante-cinquième, mais aussi la plus inaccessible.   
  
Kim poussa l'ambulancier en arrière sur le canapé. Installée sur lui, elle l'avait à sa merci et ses mains commencèrent à se glisser sous les tissus de leurs vêtements alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Elle préférait ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, et surtout avec _qui_ elle le faisait. Mais à ce moment, elle avait besoin de ne plus se sentir seule, d'appartenir à quelqu'un le temps d'une nuit, de savourer le désir naissant, sentir les mains d'un homme parcourir son corps, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.   
  
Le reste de la nuit apparut comme une sorte de rêve éveillé pour Kim et Carlos, un mélange flou entre réalité et songe où l'alcool y jouait pour beaucoup.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Ca y est, les bases de la fic sont posées ! Le prochain chapitre concernera le difficile réveil de ces tourtereaux ;oP Sinon je rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est plus dangereux encore pour ce qu'on est capable de faire quand on est saoul que sa santé mdr ! Croyez-en mon expérience ! 


	2. L'impossible

**Ni Toi, Ni Moi**   
  
**Chapitre II : L'impossible**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : C'est Noël, tout m'appartient ;oP   
  
Note de l'Auteur : C'est en écoutant _Travis _ que j'ai écris cette fic, ça vous donne un peu le ton général ;oP Comme je l'avais prévu, je n'ai reçu aucun écho à propos de cette histoire mdr ! Le couple Kim/Carlos attire plus les foudres que les rivious ! M'en fiche, cette fic-là, je l'écris avec tant de plaisir que pour une fois, je me sens égoïste et les revendications de fans passent au second plan.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Kim avait toujours les yeux clos. Elle savait que le jour venait de se lever. Elle sentait la chaleur d'un blanc rayon de soleil qui passait entre les stores de sa fenêtre. Sur sa peau, elle savourait le contact avec les draps blancs changés il y a peu. Et elle sentait aussi une autre chaleur sous elle, quelque chose qui s'abaissait et se relevait doucement au rythme d'une respiration.   
  
Et l'odeur... une odeur masculine, un mélange de parfum et du produit stérilisant avec lequel les instruments sont nettoyés. Kim ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa doucement et s'aperçut qu'elle était à l'instant même en train de dormir sur... Carlos... Son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre avec effroi.   
  
Kim fit un bond hors du lit ce qui réveilla Carlos. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue et tira aussitôt le drap vers elle pour se cacher. L'ambulancier ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa première réaction fut de prendre son crâne entre ses mains en poussant un grognement. L'alcool ingurgité de la veille se rappelait à lui. Ce n'est ensuite qu'il aperçut Kim, prostrée debout près du lit cachée derrière un bout de drap.   
  
Le choc lui ôta les mots de la bouche et Carlos resta un instant muet. Puis il remarqua qu'il était aussi nu qu'elle et il prit l'autre extrémité du drap pour se cacher. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, ne s'étant jamais trouvé dans une telle situation auparavant. Puis, la mine horrifiée de Kim fondit soudainement en un rire nerveux.   
  
" _Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu hier soir, " s'exclama-t-elle visiblement tendue.   
  
" _Je crois aussi, " renchérit Carlos toujours crispé.   
  
" _Est-ce que tu pourrais fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard s'il-te-plaît ? " Lui demanda Kim. " J'aimerais pouvoir me rhabiller. "   
  
Carlos obtempéra. Elle lâcha son bout de drap et se dépêcha d'attraper un pantalon et t-shirt qu'elle enfila en quatrième vitesse. Kim se sentait déjà un peu plus à l'aise alors que quelques souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle se rappelait clairement avoir invité Carlos à monter, quand ils étaient assis sur le marchepied de l'ambulance, et leur intervention du matin.   
  
" _C'est bon, " dit-elle. " Tu peux te retourner. "   
  
" _J'aimerais aussi pouvoir me rhabiller, " glissa Carlos avec gêne.   
  
Kim acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Etait-ce de la confusion qu'elle avait lu sur son visage ? Sûrement... Et elle devait avoir ce même air. Elle venait de coucher avec Carlos. Rien que cette pensée la faisait tressaillir.   
  
Bien sûr, il n'était pas le petit jeune né de la dernière pluie. Même à son arrivé dans l'équipe, Carlos n'avait pas été considéré comme un nouveau _normal_. Il était celui des services sociaux, celui qui ne pensait qu'à lui et ses études, celui qui se fichait bien des sentiments des autres, collègues comme patients. Il avait toujours eu une place à part au sein du cinquante-cinquième, celle de celui qui dérangeait, de celui qui n'était pas comme tout le monde.   
  
Or hier venait de démontrer qu'il n'était pas dépourvu de sentiments, et pire encore, qu'il savait aussi très bien s'y prendre avec les femmes. Machinalement, Kim prépara du café tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'entendit pas Carlos la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Quand il frappa à la porte pour savoir s'il pouvait entrer, elle sursauta.   
  
" _Tu m'as fait peur ! " S'exclama-t-elle, une main posée sur sa poitrine. " Café ? "   
  
" _Je voudrais pas...enfin... " Carlos se mit à bégayer, incapable de faire une phrase à partir de ses pensées qui devaient être aussi confuses que les siennes.   
  
" _Assois-toi, " lui dit-elle. " Il faut que l'on parle je crois. Alors autant le faire tout de suite. "   
  
Il acquiesça et s'assit sans dire un mot. Kim lui servit une tasse de café bien noir et il la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Carlos l'observait à la dérobée en train de se servir elle-même du café. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il venait de coucher avec Kim Zambrano, la fille intouchable, l'ambulancière sur laquelle tous les hommes du cinquante-cinquième avaient fantasmé au moins une fois. Mais il n'avait de quoi être fier des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait atterri dans son lit : saoul et dépressif...   
  
" _Ecoute, " reprit Kim en s'asseyant face à lui. " Ce qui s'est passé hier, c'était... imprévu... Ca ne serait jamais arrivé en temps normal et je crois que nous avons tous deux des circonstances atténuantes, non ? "   
  
" _Je le crois aussi, " approuva-t-il peu bavard.   
  
" _Aussi j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Tu crois que tu seras capable de ne rien dire à personne ? " Lui demanda-t-elle sans cacher son inquiétude.   
  
" _De toute façon, " rétorqua-t-il. " Même si je le disais, ce dont je n'ai pas l'intention, personne ne me croirait et je passerai pour un imbécile. Carlos Nieto et Kim Zambrano, ça ne peut pas exister, c'est impossible. "   
  
" _Oui, c'est impossible ", approuva Kim tout en ayant noter une légère pointe d'amertume derrière les mots de l'ambulancier. " Tu te souviens de beaucoup de choses d'hier ? "   
  
" _Non, hormis qu'on a beaucoup bu, " mentit-il. Il y a des expériences que l'on ne peut tout simplement pas oublier.   
  
" _Moi aussi je ne me rappelle de rien d'autres, " mentit à son tour Kim, peu sûre d'elle. Rien que cette simple phrase faisait surgir en elle d'autres souvenirs. Plus elle se battait pour oublier, plus elle se rappelait. " _Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, " dit finalement Carlos après un long silence. " Il faut que je passe chez moi et je ne veux pas être en retard au boulot. "   
  
Kim acquiesça simplement. Carlos se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. L'ambulancière passa une main nerveuse dans ses mèches blondes. Quelle histoire de fous… Puis elle se leva elle aussi à regret et partit prendre une douche pour effacer l'odeur de Carlos de sa peau.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos entra chez lui et trouva Ty devant les infos. Les yeux ensommeillés et le geste lent, il était avachi sur le canapé face la télé. Il ne prêta même pas attention à l'ambulancier. Tous deux découchaient régulièrement et ils ne se souciaient plus de savoir à quelle heure rentrait l'autre.   
  
" _Hé mec ! " S'exclama soudainement Ty. " C'est l'intervention de Faith et Bosco d'hier matin qui passe à la télé ! "   
  
Carlos hésita un instant. Un flash le frappa aussitôt. Il avait été sur les lieux, il se rappelait encore l'odeur du sang séché qui flottait dans l'air vicié chargé de rouille et de pourriture. Les rats avaient même commencé à grignoter ses globes oculaires. Il chassa rapidement cette vision d'horreur de son esprit.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent au journal ? " Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Ty.   
  
" _Le reportage est déjà fini. Ils ont dit qu'ils ont chopé ceux qui ont fait ça, " répondit le jeune homme. " C'était deux collégiens de quinze ans. "   
  
" _Des collégiens ? " Répéta Carlos effaré.   
  
" _Bah oui... " Rétorqua Ty blasé. " T'as été sur les lieux ou c'était Doc et Alex ? "   
  
" _J'étais sur les lieux, j'ai même vomi à la vue du cadavre, " admit-il. Rien que d'y repenser lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.   
  
" _C'était si dégueu que ça ? " S'esclaffa Ty hilare.   
  
" _Arrêtes de rire ! Tu réagirais pas comme ça si t'avais été sur les lieux ! " Rétorqua Carlos vexé.   
  
" _Je te charriais ! " Répondit Ty en levant les yeux au ciel. " Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Au fait pour changer de sujet, elle s'appelle comment ? "   
  
" _Qui ça ? " Demanda innocemment Carlos en se relevant.   
  
" _Tu sens le parfum pour femme, je le connais d'ailleurs mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeler le nom. Allez ! Dis-moi ! Je la connais ? " Insista Ty lourdement.   
  
" _Nan ! " s'écria-t-il en partant se doucher.   
  
" _Je suis sûr que je la connais, " chantonna le policier avant d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain claquer.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Tu es bien silencieux Joey, " remarqua Kim. Elle venait juste de passer prendre son fils chez sa mère et l'amenait à l'école. Ils marchaient en silence sur le trottoir. " Quelque chose te tracasse ? "   
  
L'enfant releva la tête vers sa mère. Il lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné, elle connaissait cet air là, le même que son père. Il haussait légèrement les sourcils, des fossettes se creusaient et son regard pétillait de curiosité : il n'osait pas demander quelque chose.   
  
" _Tu peux me le dire, " renchérit Kim à la fois amusée et inquiète d'entrevoir Jimmy à travers son fils.   
  
" _Papa il a souvent des copines, " dit Joey un peu timidement. " Mais toi t'as pas souvent des copains, pourquoi ? "   
  
Cette question là, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Kim resta un instant muette. Que devait-elle répondre à cela ? C'était vrai que Jimmy changeait de filles comme de chemises et de surcroît, avec une rapidité déconcertante... Même s'il évitait d'exhiber ses conquêtes devant son fils, Joey n'était pas aveugle.   
  
" _Et bien premièrement parce que je sors moins que ton père, " expliqua-t-elle calmement. " Et deuxièmement parce que je suis beaucoup plus discrète que lui aussi. "   
  
La réponse sembla satisfaire partiellement le jeune garçon. Il affichait une expression mitigée, celle d'un enfant qui aurait bien aimé en savoir plus. Ils arrivèrent en face du perron de l'école. Kim l'embrassa sur la joue après avoir machinalement remonté le col de son manteau. Elle lui donna son cartable.   
  
" _Et en ce moment t'as un copain ? " Renchérit-il avec curiosité.   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet interrogatoire ? " S'exclama Kim. " Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu si soudainement à ma vie sentimentale ? Allez ! File en cours ! "   
  
Il s'exécuta et gravit rapidement les marches du perron. Joey se retourna une dernière fois vers sa mère en souriant, lui adressa un signe de la main, puis disparut derrière la lourde porte de l'entrée de l'école privée. Kim resta un instant pensive devant. Puis elle se reprit et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille travailler... et par la même occasion, revoir Carlos.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Salut, " s'exclama Kim l'air de rien en arrivant dans la caserne du cinquante-cinquième.   
  
A table étaient assis Alex, Doc, Jimmy et bien sûr Carlos. Les trois premières répondirent, le dernier hocha légèrement la tête.   
  
" _J'ai lu le journal ce matin, " annonça Kim en montrant l'édition du _New York Times_ régional dans sa main. " Plutôt horrible votre intervention d'hier ! Ils ont enfin attrapé ceux qui ont fait ça. "   
  
" _Des collégiens de quinze ans, " marmonna Carlos l'air absent.   
  
Kim l'observa avec de grand yeux ronds. Des gamins de quinze ans ? Un flash lui revint en mémoire, celui d'un dos décharné par les coups, des striures béantes débordant de pue. Le cadavre n'avait que quelques jours mais la décomposition avait été accélérée par l'humidité du taudis dans lequel Bosco et Faith l'avaient trouvé. Des voisins avaient appelé les flics à cause _d'une drôle d'odeur_.   
  
" _Comment est-ce que des gosses peuvent torturer un clochard à mort ? " S'exclama Doc en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance. " Ce monde tourne vraiment mal les enfants ! " Conclut-il en soupirant.   
  
" _Le point positif, c'est que ça fait un clochard de moins dans les rues, " rétorqua Carlos bougon.   
  
" _Celle-là t'aurait pu l'éviter ! " Le coupa Alex indignée par son cynisme.   
  
" _Tu ne pensais pas ça hier, " rétorqua à son tour Kim. " Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu caches ce que tu penses vraiment ? Est-ce si dur d'avouer que quelque chose peut t'émouvoir ? "   
  
Alex et Doc s'échangèrent un regard surpris, sa réaction était pour le moins inattendue. D'habitude, elle ne prêtait guère attention aux remarques de son collègue. Carlos se leva subitement de sa chaise et pointa Kim d'un doigt agressif :   
  
" _Parce que tu penses pouvoir donner des leçons aux autres ? ! ? " S'exclama-t-il visiblement vexé. " Et après tout, comment pouvais-tu savoir ce que je pensais hier ? Dans ton état ! T'étais tellement saoul que t'aurais pas fait la différence entre un nain de jardin et ton ex-mari ! "   
  
" _Va te faire foutre Carlos Nieto ! " Cracha Kim blessée. " Tu n'étais pas dans un meilleur état ! "   
  
" _Oh ! Oh ! " Interrompit Doc en se levant à son tour. " Faut vous calmer ! Faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils à cause d'une ancienne intervention ! C'est fini maintenant, d'accord ? "   
  
" _Ca n'a même jamais commencé, " rétorqua sèchement Carlos avant de quitter la pièce.   
  
Kim se retira aussi mais dans la direction opposée. Doc et Alex s'échangèrent un nouveau regard surpris. Ils avaient conscience de ne pas avoir tous les éléments en main.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Sept interventions… Sept interventions en une matinée et Kim et Carlos ne s'étaient échangés que le strict minimum de paroles, style _passe moi de l'O neg_ ou encore _j'ai besoin de compresses_. L'ambulance roulait tranquillement en direction de la caserne. Carlos conduisait, Kim avait le crâne appuyé contre la vitre de l'ambulance. Ils revenaient d'un léger accrochage aux limites du district. Il n'y avait même pas eu besoin d'amener quelqu'un à l'hôpital.   
  
Sans prévenir, Carlos accéléra et tourna à droite à un croisement. Kim se redressa et lui lança un regard surpris : ils prenaient la direction inverse de la caserne.   
  
" _Où on va ? " Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.   
  
Il ne lui répondit pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arrêta l'ambulance dans un terrain d'herbes folles, sous le pont qui reliait Manhattan au reste de New-York, juste au bord de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas un chat en vue. Carlos coupa le contact et éteignit leur radio. Puis il posa ses mains sur le volant et évita soigneusement le regard hébété de Kim.   
  
" _Je me souviens de tout, " confessa-t-il. " Du moindre détail et ça m'obsède, je n'arrive pas à oublier, à me sortir tout ça de la tête ! "   
  
Kim resta un instant muette. Carlos osa enfin croisa son regard, elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient sombres, tristes et ternes. Ce n'était pas un regard qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser, surtout chez Carlos.   
  
" _Moi aussi je me souviens de tout, " avoua-t-elle à son tour. " Comment oublier ça de toute façon ! " S'exclama-t-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.   
  
Les lèvres de Carlos craquèrent elles aussi en un large sourire. Le rire de Kim, aussi nerveux soit-il, était si communicatif. Ils se mirent à rire encore et encore, des larmes coulant le long de leurs joues. Ca leur faisait tellement de bien, toute cette tension qui s'évaporait, qui se lâchait et qui les libérait.   
  
Kim s'arrêta soudainement en sentant les lèvres de Carlos venir happer les siennes. Comme si elle avait attendu cet instant précis, toute sa fièvre de la veille revint aussitôt. Les mains de Carlos massaient déjà un peu nerveusement les seins de Kim à travers le tissu de son uniforme. Celles de Kim s'étaient déjà immiscées sous le haut de Carlos et commençaient à descendre vers ses fesses :   
  
" _A l'arrière, " murmura Carlos.   
  
Ils sortirent de l'ambulance pour pouvoir entrer à l'arrière. Il n'y avait toujours personne en vue aux alentours du terrain. Ils s'installèrent sur le très inconfortable brancard et ils eurent tôt fait de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, redécouvrant avec plaisir les contours de l'autre.   
  
Les mains et les lèvres d'un homme n'avaient jamais eu autant d'effets sur Kim, même les toutes premières fois avec Jimmy ne lui avaient pas procuré autant de plaisir. Encouragé par ses gémissements et ses soupirs, Carlos s'enhardissait en allant titiller les parties les plus intimes de Kim. Quelques instants plus tard, le corps de Kim retomba brûlant et trempé sur le brancard, terrassé par l'orgasme.   
  
Excité, Carlos ramena le bassin de Kim vers lui en la tirant par les cuisses. Il entra en elle presque violemment, aveuglé par sa passion. Kim s'arqua pour qu'il vienne encore plus profondément au plus profond d'elle. Son va-et-vient s'accéléra brusquement au fur et à mesure que son souffle se raccourcissait. Carlos poussa en elle une dernière fois avant que les deux amants ne furent de nouveau happés par une vague de plaisir.   
  
Il retomba sur elle, épuisé mais heureux. Kim passa une main distraite sur son cuir chevelu.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Zut… Je n'ai aucun scénario pour cette fic… Je ne sais strictement pas ce qu'il va se passer la prochaine fois… 


	3. Ne Dis Rien

**Ni Toi, Ni Moi**   
  
**Chapitre III : Ne dis rien !**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : C'est plus Noël, les personnages ne m'appartiennent plus ç_ç   
  
Note de l'Auteur : J'ai eu 2 rivious ! ! ! ! ! *Loj aux anges* Comment ça fait plaisir de savoir que sa fic est lue ! ! ! Ce chapitre est un clin d'œil à l'épisode La Rumeur où tout le staff apprend peu à peu que Jimmy a trompé sa femme avec celle de son meilleur ami *Loj morte de rire en repensant à cet l'épisode* Bref, voici une petite parenthèses humouristique dans cette fic censée être dramatique !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Doc et Alex montèrent les escaliers de la caserne, les bras chargés de courses pour le repas du midi. Ils se dépêchèrent de poser les sacs de papier marron sur la table de la cuisine. Affalé sur un fauteuil, Carlos regardait vaguement la télé. Sur le canapé, Kim faisait semblant de s'intéresser à un magazine féminin. Une drôle d'atmosphère flottait sur cette scène et quelque chose n'était pas naturelle.   
  
" _On vient de finir les courses pour ce midi. C'est toujours toi qui prépare ? " Demanda Doc en s'approchant.   
  
" _Oui, oui, " répondit distraitement Kim, bizarrement gênée.   
  
Alex observait la scène de loin. Carlos faisait toujours semblant de regarder la télé. Doc vint se poster en face de Kim :   
  
" _C'est normal qu'une bretelle de soutien-gorge dépasse de la poche de ton pantalon ? " Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.   
  
Kim devint toute rouge alors que Carlos faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa salive.   
  
" _Les agrafes pour le tenir ont lâché, " expliqua nerveusement l'ambulancière. " Comme il me gênait, je l'ai retiré et mit dans ma poche. "   
  
Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse. Doc qui n'était pas dupe non plus, s'approcha ensuite de Carlos :   
  
" _Et toi ? Ta veste est mal reboutonnée, comme si tu t'étais dépêché. Pourtant tout à l'heure elle était bien mise… "   
  
Carlos s'aperçut en effet qu'il avait boutonné mardi avec mercredi. Il leva un regard gêné, voir un peu coupable vers Doc. Kim soupira. Doc avait tout grillé, et Alex aussi par la même occasion.   
  
Après l'épisode de l'ambulance au terrain vague, Kim et Carlos étaient rentrés au poste. Un incendie s'était déclaré dans une vieille zone industrielle et tous les pompiers étaient partis, aucun ambulancier n'était là non plus. Ils avaient alors décidé d'en profiter jusqu'à qu'ils entendent les pas d'Alex et Doc dans l'escalier.   
  
" _Je ne suis pas ici pour vous dire ce que vous devez faire ou pas, vous êtes des adultes après tout, " déclara Doc. " Mais j'espère au moins que vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de faire. "   
  
" _On sait, " rétorqua Carlos un peu sèchement. " Mais ça serait bien que.. que vous ne dîtes rien à personne… "   
  
Kim acquiesça. Elle ne préférait même pas savoir la réaction de Jimmy s'il apprenait ça.   
  
" _On ne dira rien, n'est-ce pas Alex ? " Répondit Doc.   
  
" _Oui, " dit-elle non sans arrières pensées.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
La porte d'entrée sonna et Ty partit ouvrir. Il laissa entrer Alex et le couple partit s'installer dans le salon après un langoureux baiser. Ils avaient prévu de se faire une petite soirée tranquille, rien que tous les deux, en tête-à-tête et le téléphone décroché.   
  
Alex s'assit à califourchon sur son policier préféré, plaçant ses mains autour de son cou, titillant les lobes de ses oreilles avec ses pouces. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, savourant tout doucement cet instant de paix :   
  
" _Quelle excuse as-tu trouvé cette fois pour mettre Carlos dehors ? " Demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.   
  
Ty redoublait d'imagination et d'efforts pour réussir à virer son colocataire sans le vexer, chaque fois qu'il décidait de se faire une petite soirée avec Alex, c'est-à-dire souvent.   
  
" _Rien, il avait quelque chose de prévu, " répondit-il entre deux courts baisers.   
  
" _Ca m'étonnes pas, " rétorqua Alex.   
  
Davis s'arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda curieux :   
  
" _Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? " Demanda-t-il avec un air intéressé.   
  
" _Mais non ! " Se défendit aussitôt Alex. " J'ai dit ça comme ça ! "   
  
" _Tu ne dis jamais rien _comme ça_ ! " Rétorqua Ty qui commençait à bien la connaître. " Allez ! Pas de cachotteries entre nous, je promets que je dirais rien ! "   
  
" _Tu es la pire commère du cinquante-cinquième ! " S'exclama Alex en riant. " Et tu veux que je te dise ça ? Non, je me suis déjà faite avoir avec l'histoire de Jimmy ! "   
  
" _Donc il y a vraiment quelque chose ! Allez ! Je t'en supplie, je dirais rien ! Tu connais la fille avec qui il sort, c'est ça ? J'étais sûr que je la connaissais ! Alors, qui c'est ? "   
  
" _D'accord, " soupira Taylor. " Je vais tout t'avouer, tu as gagné, c'est… Sully ! "   
  
" _Non ! Me fais pas marcher ! " Rétorqua Ty mort de rire. " Dis-moi ! "   
  
" _C'est bon, je craque… Carlos et Kim ont apparemment une aventure assez passionnée. "   
  
Ty resta un moment sans voix, les sourcils froncés, cherchant à savoir si elle blaguait ou pas.   
  
" _Carlos et Kim ? ! ? " Répéta-t-il surpris. Il savait que ce parfum lui était familier.   
  
" _Oui ! " Renchérit Alex toute excitée. " Quand Doc et moi sommes revenus des courses, on les a presque surpris dans le salon ! Kim avait planqué son soutien-gorge dans sa poche et Carlos avait mal reboutonné sa chemise ! C'est Doc qui leur a fait cracher le morceau. Mais on a promit de rien dire ! Alors, s'il-te-plaît, garde ça pour toi ! "   
  
" _Ouais, je dirais rien, " répondit Ty encore sous le coup de la surprise.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Sully conduisait la patrouille au milieu d'une longue artère délabrée. Le début de mâtiné était plutôt tranquille. Ty avait des cernes sous les yeux, dû à sa soirée la veille avec Alex. L'aîné avait glissé une vieille cassette des Beatles dans la radio.   
  
" _Alors ? " S'exclama Sully, ayant envie de discuter ? " C'était comment ta soirée avec Alex hier ? "   
  
Un large sourire satisfait se glissa sur les lèvres de ce dernier.   
  
" _Parfait, " répondit-il. " Comme d'habitude ! "   
  
" _Et bah ! " S'exclama Sully. " On dirait vraiment que c'est le grand amour vous deux ! Et Carlos n'en a pas marre de devoir vous supporter continuellement ? "   
  
" _Non, il a de quoi s'occuper lui aussi, " rétorqua Ty malicieusement.   
  
" _Vraiment ? " S'étonna Sully, voulant savoir le sens caché de cette phrase.   
  
_55 David, scène de ménage au 458ème avenue des Hollandais_   
  
" _55 David, scène de ménage au 458ème avenue des Hollandais, on prend, " répondit Ty.   
  
Sully changea brusquement de direction à un carrefour et partit en direction du boulevard. Il mit la sirène en route et accéléra. Dans ce coin de la ville, les scènes de ménage se limitaient rarement à de la vaisselle brisée et certains allaient jusqu'à tuer leur compagnon d'une balle dans la tête. Bref, une vraie ville de fous !   
  
" _Tu ne m'as pas répondu, " reprit Sully en arrêtant la cassette des Beatles.   
  
" _A propos de ? " Demanda Ty d'un air innocent.   
  
" _Allez ! Tu crèves d'envie de me le dire ! Et tu me connais, je suis une tombe, je ne dirais rien. "   
  
" _Carlos et Kim couchent ensemble, " répondit Ty en riant. " Mais ne dis rien surtout ! Alex m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, et elle a elle-même promit à Carlos et Kim de ne rien dire ! "   
  
" _Mais.. Mais comment elle le sait ? Ils lui ont dis ? " Demanda Sully surpris. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ces deux là ensemble. Mais on dit aussi que les contraires s'attirent…   
  
" _Elle et Doc les ont surpris ! En pleine action dans le salon de la caserne ! " Exagéra Ty qui avait toujours eu du mal à garder sa langue dans sa poche.   
  
" _A la caserne ? " Répéta Sully un peu dégoûté.   
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter quand l'aîné gara la patrouille le long du trottoir. Ils sortirent tous deux en même temps et jetèrent un regard à l'immeuble en face d'eux. Tout semblait calme, des gamins jouaient au foot se servant d'un mirador comme but.   
  
" _T'es sûr que c'est ici ? Demanda Ty avec suspicion.   
  
Soudainement, un fracas de verre retentit. A la fenêtre du cinquième étage, une table basse venait d'être lancée. Elle s'écrasa au sol en faisant voler des éclats de bois. Les enfants s'enfuirent.   
  
" _J'en suis sûr, " répondit calmement Sully. " On monte ? "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Ty sortit rapidement de la salle de casiers. Bosco avait déjà déserté les lieux depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et il ne restait plus que Sully et Faith qui finissaient tranquillement de ranger leurs affaires. Elle referma la porte de son casier qu'elle ferma à clefs, il finit de lacer sa chaussure droite.   
  
" _J'en ai appris une bonne aujourd'hui, " déclara Faith généralement au courant des dernières rumeurs du commissariat. " Tu savais que Rosenberg trompait sa femme avec l'une de ses indics ? "   
  
" _Bien sûr, " répondit Sully avec un petit sourire. " C'est pas récent ! Il y a des nouvelle plus fraîches ! "   
  
" _Comme ? "   
  
" _J'ai promis de ne rien dire, " soupira Sully en se relevant du banc.   
  
" _Hé ! Tu as commencé, tu termines ! " Rétorqua Faith en venant près de lui et en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.   
  
" _J'ai promis à Davis, " reprit Sully, les mains enfoncés dans les poches.   
  
" _Te fais pas prier Sullyvan ! " S'exclama Faith avide de savoir. " Je ne dirais rien ! "   
  
" _Okay, je te le dis car je peux vraiment pas le garder pour moi ! " Craqua Sully. " C'est trop ! "   
  
" _Alors ? ! ? Alors ? ! ? " S'exclama Faith aussi excitée qu'une puce.   
  
" _Je vais te le dire mais ne dis rien je t'en supplie ! C'est Carlos et Kim qui l'ont dit à Taylor et Doc, mais ils ont promis de rien dire, et Taylor l'a dit à Davis qui me l'a dit, mais on est pas censé être au courant ! "   
  
" _Accouche ! " S'énerva presque Faith.   
  
" _Carlos et Kim couchent ensemble. Doc et Taylor les ont surpris dans le salon à la caserne ! Pris sur le vif ! "   
  
" _Nan ! C'est pas possible ! "   
  
" _Mais si ! " Renchérit Sully.   
  
" _Nan… " Répéta Faith. " Ils le font ? ! ? Beuh… C'est dégoûtant… C'était pas plutôt Jimmy et Kim ?"   
  
" _Sûr ! " Assura Sully. " Si jamais Jimmy apprend ça… "   
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et d'un regard, se fit parfaitement comprendre de sa collègue.   
  
" _Surtout que ces derniers temps, " renchérit Faith. " J'ai appris par Joe que Jimmy recommençait à parler de Kim. Il a même essayé de passer par son fils pour savoir si elle avait un copain ces derniers temps. "   
  
" _Tu sais quoi ? " S'exclama Sully. " J'ai presque envie que Jimmy soit au courant rien que pour voir sa tête. Mais il ne faut mieux pas qu'il sache… "   
  
" _Non, il ne faut mieux pas… "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Putin ! J'aime pas faire la circulation ! " Râla Bosco encore de bonne humeur.   
  
Faith et lui sortirent de la patrouille face à l'immeuble en flammes. Le camion rouge du cinquante-cinquième était déjà là ainsi que les ambulances de Doc et Alex, et Carlos et Kim. La policière ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Sully la veille.   
  
" _Pourquoi tu souris ? " S'écria soudainement Bosco sur un ton encore très aimable.   
  
" _Quoi ! C'est interdit maintenant de sourire ? " Rétorqua Faith en haussant les épaules.   
  
Il marmonna quelque chose comme à son habitude et partit avec son sifflet, faire circuler des voitures arrêtées en plein milieu de la rue pour observer l'immeuble qui flambait. Le ciel gris était envahi d'une lourde fumée noire et la cendre piquait les yeux et la gorge.   
  
" _Monsieur, circulez ! Y a rien à voir ! " Cria Faith à l'attention d'un automobiliste.   
  
" _Poussez-vous ! " Criait Bosco de son côté. " Laissez passer l'ambulance ! "   
  
Le véhicule de Carlos et Kim partit sirènes hurlantes en direction de La Pitié. Il fut bientôt suivi par celui de Doc et Alex alors que des ambulances d'autres districts voisins arrivaient en renforts. Bosco fut interrompu par Jimmy, couvert de suie malgré son habit :   
  
" _Tu peux dire aux gens de s'éloigner plus, y a des risques d'explosions à cause de gazs ! "   
  
" _Hé ! Tu fais ton boulot ! Je fais le mien ! " Rétorqua Bosco.   
  
" _Oui, bah tu le fais mal ! Le périmètre de sécurité doit être de cinq cents mètres ! "   
  
Le policier se retourna furieux vers le pompier :   
  
" _Quand son ex couche avec un _cain_, on ferait mieux de se la fermer et de me laisser faire mon travail tranquillement ! "   
  
Faith se retourna surprise vers Bosco. _Cain_ était le mot de Bosco pour dire hispanique, ça regroupait Domini_cain_, Mexi_cain_, Portori_cain_ etc. etc. Comment savait-il pour Carlos et Kim ? Jimmy observait Bosco sans comprendre, oubliant totalement le feu derrière lui :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kim ? " Demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu agressif.   
  
" _Comment t'es au courant ? " Demanda à son tour Faith.   
  
" _Par Doc, " répondit Bosco. " Ce mec ne tient plus sa langue après deux bières. Et toi ? "   
  
" _Par Sully qui l'a su de Davis qui l'a su de Taylor. "   
  
" _Mais vous avez su quoi ? ! ? " S'exclama Jimmy exaspéré.   
  
" _Mais t'as quoi dans les yeux ! ? ! " Rétorqua Bosco. " T'as pas percuté que Kim et Carlos filaient le parfait amour ? "   
  
Jimmy resta la bouche entrouverte, incapable d'articuler un son, ses yeux reflétant la pure horreur.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Suspense ! Suspense ! Moi aussi j'aime bien laisser mes lecteurs en plan ;oP 


	4. Un Pauvre Diable

**Ni Toi, Ni Moi**   
  
**Chapitre IV : Un Pauvre Diable**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissements : Les personnages de TW ici présents sont simplement empruntés. Je promet de les rendre tout beau tout propre pour la diffusion de la troisième saison vers Avril-Mais, je sais plus trop quand.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : La petite parenthèse humour est refermée et la fanfiction retombe dans sa catégorie de départ, c'est-à-dire le drama ;oP voir un chouilla de Angst en ce qui concerne Carlos, bref vous verrez bien par vous-même ! Ce chapitre est dédié à mes deux lectrices officielles Stéfi et Hamaïah ! Je précise que même si Jimmy a un peu le mauvais rôle dans cette fic, il est quand même un personnage que j'adore ! Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un ait le mauvais rôle !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos referma son casier avec soulagement. Cette longue journée venait enfin de se terminer, une drôle de journée d'ailleurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cabine de douches où il savait que Kim se trouvait. Elle devait passer chez sa mère ce soir et n'avait pas le temps de repasser chez elle pour se rafraîchir.   
  
Laissant les pompiers dormir tranquillement dans le dortoir, il descendit et partit dans la cuisine voir s'il ne pouvait pas chiper un petit truc à grignoter dans le réfrigérateur en l'attendant. Ils prendraient le métro ensemble. Finalement, Carlos changea d'avis et opta pour un soda. Il s'assit à table et commença à siroter sa canette pensivement.   
  
Oui, ce fut vraiment une drôle de journée. Premièrement, Kim et lui avaient dû s'habituer au fait qu'Alex et Doc savaient. Déjà qu'eux arrivaient à peine à assumer le fait qu'ils avaient… comment dit-on déjà, une relation ? Une aventure ? Carlos ne savait même pas s'ils étaient quelque chose… Et à présent, deux autres personnes étaient au courant. Mais l'ambulancier avait des doutes.   
  
Il avait remarqué beaucoup de choses : une gêne de Faith, une petite moue amusée de Sully, un sourire narquois de Ty, un regard insistant de Bosco… Mais peut-être était-il tout simplement parano. Comment les flics auraient-ils pu être au courant ? Doc n'était pas du genre à répandre des rumeurs, quant à Alex… C'était autre chose, mais peut-être que le passé lui avait servi de leçon et elle tenait à présent sa langue. De toute façon, tant que Jimmy n'était pas au courant !   
  
Il fût interrompu de ses songes par des bruits de pas sourds :   
  
" _Kim ? " Dit-il en se retournant.   
  
" _Perdu, " rétorqua Jimmy en s'approchant.   
  
Le pompier, un sourire crispé sur le visage, était habillé en civil. Il avait fini sa garde depuis un bout de temps déjà, peu après l'incendie de ce matin. Jimmy ne semblait pas naturel, tendu, comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose.   
  
" _Tu vas avec Kim retrouver Joey chez sa mère ? " Demanda Carlos surpris de le voir ici, mais aussi envahi par un sombre pressentiment.   
  
" _Non, " répondit-il en posant ses mains sur le dossier d'une chaise, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le métal froid. " Je suis venu te voir toi. "   
  
Le pressentiment de Carlos se confirmait. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours eu un don pour sentir le danger venir, une sorte de sixième sens qui lui avait permis de survivre de foyer en foyer. L'ambulancier fronça les sourcils :   
  
" _Pourquoi ? "   
  
" _Allons dehors, " ordonna plus que proposa le pompier.   
  
A regret, Carlos laissa sa canette vide sur la table et le suivit. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter. Et si Jimmy était au courant ? Et s'il savait tout ? Non, c'était impossible, strictement impossible ! Le jeune ambulancier le suivit dehors.   
  
Un petit crachin humidifiait le béton des trottoirs et le bitume des routes. La luminosité ne rayonnait guère, engloutie par la nuit naissante. Seule une pâle lune pointait le bout de son nez, à peine visible et ayant de la peine à se maintenir au-dessus de la haute skyline new-yorkaise. L'avenue était quasiment déserte, seuls quelques rares passants se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, et quelques policiers prenaient un peu l'air de l'autre côté de la rue, une cigarette à la main.   
  
Jimmy entraîna son collègue dans une petite ruelle adjacente, hors de vue ce qui ne rassurait guère Carlos.   
  
" _Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, " commença le pompier, le regard sombre accentué par ses épais sourcils.   
  
" _Ah bon ? " Rétorqua Carlos en jouant l'idiot. L'ambulancier n'avait plus de doute, il savait pour lui et Kim. Il le savait.   
  
" _Joue pas à ça avec moi Nieto ! " Cracha soudainement Jimmy. Ca ne sentait pas du tout bon, il l'avait appelé _Nieto_ et non _Carlos_. " Tout le monde est au courant ! Tout le monde est au courant que t'as couché avec ma femme dans le salon ! "   
  
Carlos nota de nouveau qu'il avait parlé de Kim comme étant _sa femme_. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, sentant bizarrement ses jambes devenir molles et instables. Lui, le gamin abandonné avait peur de Jimmy Doherty ? Carlos se ressaisit, il avait dû affronter des gens bien plus impressionnants que lui par le passé.   
  
" __Ta femme_ ? " Rétorqua Carlos sans pouvoir réprimer une pointe de moquerie dans son ton. " Je te signale que t'as signé des papiers de divorce depuis un bout de temps déjà ! "   
  
Jimmy empoigna soudainement Carlos par le col et le souleva contre le mur :   
  
" _Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec moi ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'elle, je ne veux plus que tu poses tes mains sur elle ! Tout le monde sait comment tu te comportes avec les femmes, pire qu'un gosse ! "   
  
Carlos parvint à se dégager et reprit calmement son souffle avant de pouvoir répondre.   
  
" _Kim est majeure et vaccinée, " rétorqua-t-il sentant lui aussi la colère monter en lui, comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? " Elle n'a pas besoin d'un ex-mari infidèle et possessif pour la protéger ! "   
  
Aussitôt eut-il finit sa phrase que le poing de Jimmy vint s'écraser sur le bas de sa mâchoire. Surpris, Carlos n'eut pas le temps de lever sa défense et il dut reculer de quelques pas à cause du choc, sentant son dos se cogner contre le mur de briques grises.   
  
A peine releva-t-il le regard qu'un autre poing furieux de Jimmy vint s'écraser contre son estomac, coupant le souffle de l'ambulancier. Il se tordit de douleur en deux et glissa au sol. Jimmy lui donna un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes, furieux et incapable de maîtriser sa colère. Comment cet ambulancier l'avait-il appelé déjà ? _Un ex-mari infidèle et possessif_ !   
  
" _Ca c'est un avant-goût de ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si tu oses reposer tes mains sur elle ! " S'écria Jimmy. " Tu ne la mérites pas ! Elle est trop bien pour quelqu'un dans ton genre ! "   
  
Il s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Carlos gisant au sol reprendre ses esprits. L'ambulancier se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se mettant inconsciemment en position fœtale. Il ne sentait pas le froid du béton de la ruelle. Doucement, il récupérait son souffle alors que les endroits où Jimmy l'avait frappé, le brûlaient. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait mal, c'était la dernière phrase du pompier :   
  
_Elle est trop bien pour quelqu'un dans ton genre ! _   
  
Il savait que cette phrase était vraie. Kim Zambrano et Carlos Nieto, ça n'existera jamais. Elle ne s'était rapprochée de lui que pour le sexe, et non parce qu'elle éprouvait du respect ou une certaine admiration pour lui, il n'était rien. Rien du tout. Seulement un gamin échappé d'un chenil d'enfants sauvages.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Kim sortit de la douche à pas de chat. Elle s'enveloppa rapidement dans une longue serviette et frotta son corps pour se sécher. Elle mit un peu de déodorant puis enfila ses affaires. L'ambulancière refit sa queue de cheval et sortit enfin. Elle se glissa en silence hors du dortoir des pompiers et descendit au salon. Normalement Carlos devait l'y attendre, ils avaient prévu de faire un bout du chemin en métro ensemble.   
  
La seule trace qu'elle trouva de lui fut une canette vide. Peut-être en avait-il eu marre de l'attendre ? Kim chercha une autre trace de lui sans succès. Rien, le salon et la cuisine étaient déserts. Elle descendit au parking des ambulances, rien non plus. Déçue, elle partit vers la station de métro seule. Elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette voûtée de Carlos, appuyé contre un mur dans la pénombre de la ruelle, l'observant partir tel un mirage inaccessible pour un pauvre diable.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Carlos entra chez lui. Chaque mouvement était douloureux. Les heures interminables de musculation de Jimmy se ressentaient lourdement pour l'ambulancier. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que Ty n'était pas encore là, encore de garde.   
  
Carlos retira son manteau en grimaçant, et enleva aussi ses chaussures. Il partit dans la cuisine et but une gorgée d'eau au robinet pour enlever le goût de sang dans sa bouche. Puis, il partit dans la salle de bains et observa sa mâchoire dans le miroir. Une grosse plaque rouge un peu gonflée avait envahi le côté droit du menton. Il retira son haut et aperçut une marque bleutée au niveau de son estomac et une longue striure violette le long de ses côtes. Jimmy ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé.   
  
Il ouvrit la boite à pharmacie et sortit de la pommade. Il la laissa sur le rebord du lavabo, il s'en mettrait après un bon bain. Carlos retira le reste de ses vêtements alors que de l'eau chaude coulait dans la baignoire. Doucement, il se glissa dans son bain et sentit doucement ses muscles crispés qui se déliaient.   
  
Tous les souvenirs choisirent de refaire surface à ce moment : les dures années de son enfance, sa fille Kylie qu'il voyait à peine, quelques paroles de Doc vis-à-vis de son comportement… Jimmy avait raison, il n'était rien, rien du tout, ou du moins pas assez bien pour Kim. Comme pour tenter de chasser ses songes, il s'immergea complètement sous l'eau de son bain.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Kim déjà en tenue, se balançait d'avant en arrière sur une chaise, un gobelet de café à la main et le bulletin de note de son fils face à elle. Il n'était vraiment pas bon dans les matières littéraires… Elle l'épluchait en attendant de voir apparaître Carlos. Il était en retard pour sa garde.   
  
Autre chose la tracassait : depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression que Jimmy recommençait à flirter avec elle, reprenant ses airs séducteurs, devenant subitement serviable et poli, le Jimmy de leur première année de mariage. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, quelque chose d'agréable.   
  
Carlos déboula dans la cuisine, visiblement essoufflé par une course contre la montre dans les transports en commun :   
  
" _'Scuse-moi ! J'suis en retard je sais ! " S'exclama-t-il en coup de vent avant de monter pour aller se changer.   
  
" _Il n'y a pas eu d'appels de toute façon, " rétorqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux du bulletin.   
  
Une minute et dix-sept secondes plus tard, il redescendit les escaliers enfin prêt et partit pointer. Comme si la venue de Carlos avait été attendue, un appel retentit par les haut-parleurs. Kim se leva, rangea le bulletin de son fils dans sa poche et elle partit rejoindre Carlos qui venait juste de descendre au parking. Elle monta à gauche.   
  
Carlos démarra en trombe et mit les sirènes en route. Dès qu'ils se furent immiscés dans les grandes artères du district, plusieurs taxis jaunes se mirent à la file indienne derrière eux, profitant du chemin qu'ils traçaient. L'ambulancier restait silencieux, pas de quoi s'inquiéter car Carlos n'aimait pas réellement faire la discussion, mais ce silence là était étrange. Il fixait la route droit comme un piquet.   
  
Kim remarqua en se contorsionnant le cou qu'il avait une marque rouge au menton, sur le côté droit. Il restait soigneusement de profil pensant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " Demanda-t-elle partagée entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.   
  
Carlos devina qu'elle parlait de la marque et soupira.   
  
" _Je me suis cogné en tombant de mon lit, mon menton contre ma table de nuit. La table de nuit a gagné, " mentit-il avec assurance.   
  
Kim acquiesça en souriant légèrement. Son histoire était plausible mais bizarrement, elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, qu'il lui mentait.   
  
" _Au fait, tu ne m'as pas attendu hier, " lui reprocha-t-elle.   
  
" _J'avais pas envie finalement, " rétorqua-t-il un peu durement.   
  
" _Pas envie ? " Répéta-t-elle surprise. " Tu n'avais pas envie de me voir ? "   
  
" _Ecoute Kim, " rétorqua Carlos d'un ton subitement las, comme si le poids des années se faisait tout d'un coup sentir sur lui. " Toi et moi, c'est… enfin, c'est… "   
  
Il bégayait nerveusement, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Le regard de Kim s'était mué de l'inquiétude vers la méfiance.   
  
" _Tu ne serais pas en train de me larguer Carlos ? " Demanda-t-elle, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il la contredise. _Dis non, dis non, dis non, dis non…_   
  
" _Oui, " dit-il. " On est pas fait pour être ensemble. A part le sexe rien ne nous rapproche ! Et puis tu n'es pas mon genre ! "   
  
Kim eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Carlos se concentrait tant bien que mal sur la route, n'en revenant pas d'avoir dit ça. Il avait réfléchi durant toute la nuit pour trouver un moyen de lui annoncer. Il s'était endormi un peu avant l'aube et harassé par la fatigue et les événements, il n'avait pas entendu son réveil. C'était Ty qui l'avait réveillé.   
  
" _Je ne suis pas ton genre… " Murmura Kim ébahie. " Je n'étais qu'une aventure pour toi ? Une simple fille comme les autres ? Que tu jettes après t'être bien amusé ? "   
  
" _C'est pas ça que je voulais dire Kim, " voulut rétorquer Carlos.   
  
" _Non mais c'est que tu as quand même dit ! " Le coupa-t-elle. " Tu n'es qu'un salop ! Je croyais que je m'étais trompée sur ton compte, que tu avais un cœur, que tu n'étais pas aussi insensible et cynique tu le laissais croire ! Et bien j'aurais dû rester fidèle à ma première impression ! Comme les autres ! "   
  
" _On est arrivé sur les lieux, " dit faiblement Carlos avant de descendre de l'ambulance.   
  
Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Kim folle de rage dans la cabine. _Comme les autres_… Il était redevenu le Carlos froid et insensible à ses yeux. Si elle avait si vite retrouvé cette vision de lui, c'est que cette vision ne l'avait jamais quitté. Jimmy a raison, elle n'était pas pour lui.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Bah vi ! Déjà fini ! J'écrirais la suite dès que je pourrais, mais pour être franche comme je n'ai toujours pas de scénario, je ne sais toujours pas comment ça va se finir cette histoire… 


	5. Menteuse

**Ni Toi, Ni Moi**   
  
**Chapitre V : Menteuse**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Personne ne m'appartient et je m'en fiche ! (et toc !)   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Et un niou chapitre pour bien commencer l'année ! Mais avant tout, j'adresse mes meilleurs vœux à tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, en ce qui me concerne, c'était génial ! Sinon, je vous ai laissé en plan lors du dernier chapitre. Je ne m'en excuse pas du tout *mon côté Sadik qui ressurgit* et je crois qu'à la fin de ce chapitre… chut ! J'en dis pas plus !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Kim tenait un stylo dans ses mains. Assise sur le canapé de son salon, elle s'amusait depuis un bout de temps déjà à le faire glisser entre ses doigts. Pensive, elle réfléchissait à la curieuse réaction de Carlos. Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé si soudainement ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication logique. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal… Bizarrement, elle avait de surcroît senti qu'il avait fait ça comme forcé, qu'il s'était senti obligé de le faire…   
  
Mais pourquoi ? Qu'ignorait-elle ?   
  
Le téléphone sonna et Joey surgit hors de sa chambre. Il se précipita sur le combiné avant que Kim n'ait le temps de faire un geste. Il adorait répondre au téléphone.   
  
" _Allô ? … Oui … Oui … Non… Oui ça serait trop bien ! … Oui je vais te la passer ! " Joey se retourna vers sa mère en posant sa main sur le combiné : " C'est papa ! Il veut te parler ! "   
  
Kim se leva et laissa son stylo sur le canapé. Elle prit le combiné des mains de son fils surexcité, et le colla à son oreille :   
  
" _Jimmy, " dit-elle d'une voix un peu lointaine.   
  
" __Salut Kim !_ " Dit-il d'un ton enjoué. " _J'ai réussi à obtenir des billets gratuits pour aller un spectacle de patinage pour enfants. J'en ai trois et c'est pour ce soir. T'as quelques chose de prévu ou pas ?_ "   
  
" _Euh… " Normalement, elle aurait dû laisser Joey chez sa mère et Carlos serait venu. Mais à présent… " Non, je n'ai rien de prévu. "   
  
" __Génial ! Je passe venir vous chercher tout de suite, on va aller manger quelque part avant ! A tout de suite !_ "   
  
Jimmy avait déjà raccroché. Kim resta un moment, un peu stupide, le combiné toujours collé à l'oreille. Joey tira sur sa manche :   
  
" _Alors ? T'as dit d'accord ? " Demanda-t-il, les yeux déjà brillants à la perspective de cette soirée *familiale*.   
  
" _Oui, mon cœur," répondit-elle d'une voix réconfortante.   
  
En réalité, cette soirée allait s'annoncer d'un mortel ennui pour elle. Son esprit était bien trop préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre et tant de questions sans réponses.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Ty rentrait enfin de sa garde, il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures du soir. Il se débarrassa de son blouson et fut surpris de voir Carlos assis à la table du salon, une bouteille de tequila vide entre les mains. Il l'observa surpris. Le jeune ambulancier ne semblait pas le voir, à la limite floue entre réalité et rêve, accentuée par l'alcool ingurgité.   
  
Le policier prit la bouteille de ses mains sans que celui-ci n'oppose de résistance, et partit la jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Il revint dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Carlos toujours hagard :   
  
" _Hé mec ! Ca va ? Il t'arrive quoi ? Un problème avec Kim ? "   
  
Carlos sembla enfin réagir. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés vers son colocataire :   
  
" _Comment tu sais pour Kim ? " Demanda-t-il en articulant lentement à cause de son état. " C'est Alex qui t'a tout raconté ? Hein ? "   
  
Il avait beau s'être vidé une bouteille en solo, ses méninges fonctionnaient encore à peu près bien. Davis eut un sourire gêné.   
  
" _Oui, " admit-il en détournant le regard. " Mais il y a Doc aussi qui en a parlé à Bosco et- "   
  
" _Et tout le monde est au courant, je sais. Même Jimmy. " Le coupa Carlos d'un ton sec.   
  
" _Ah bon ? Jimmy aussi est au courant ? " S'étonna Davis qui l'ignorait. " Et.. Et il est venu te voir ? " Demanda-t-il soudainement un peu inquiet.   
  
" _Non, " mentit Carlos. " Mais je sais qu'il le sait quand même. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à savoir. J'ai rompu avec elle, si on peut parler de rupture bien sûr… Tu pourras le dire à Alex qui pourra ensuite le répéter à tout le monde maintenant ! "   
  
L'ambulancier se leva soudainement, il prit rapidement un blouson qu'il enfila et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement.   
  
Davis préféra le laisser partir, il avait sûrement besoin d'être seul. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : pourquoi Carlos avait mis un terme à cette relation alors que cela le blessait visiblement ? Mais aussi quelle était cette marque qu'il avait au menton ? Davis l'avait remarqué mais n'avait pas osé demander d'où elle venait. Carlos avait le chic pour réussir à ne jamais répondre aux questions qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos marchait vite, il courrait presque. La pluie ne cessait de tomber et il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il fallait qu'il bouge, il se sentait flotter à cause de l'alcool, le froid ne l'atteignait plus. Sans consciemment s'en rendre compte, ses pas le dirigèrent dans la rue de Kim.   
  
La pluie ne cessait pas. Au moins, elle cachait les larmes. Il se sentait stupide, bon à rien… Combien de fois lui avait-on répété ça étant enfant… _Tu n'arriveras à rien dans la vie !_ Carlos enfonça un peu plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi !_ Il serra ses poings, ne se souciant pas de ses ongles qui entraient dans la chair de sa paume. _ Quel imbécile ! Tu ne sais rien faire ! Rien du tout !_   
  
Carlos s'arrêta et s'énerva contre une poubelle. Il donna un grand coup de pied dedans et un tas d'ordures se répandit sur le trottoir. Les rares passants se promenant ici à cette heure, l'ignorèrent. Il redonna un coup de pied, encore et encore. Il poussa un cri de rage. Il avait besoin de se déchaîner, de se défouler. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, il ne voulait pas voir sans cesse comme imprimé sur sa rétine, le mirage de Kim souriante et heureuse.   
  
Il s'arrêta, se sentant soudainement honteux de cet accès de colère, de cette poussée de haine contre… une simple poubelle… Carlos soupira, il décida de continuer son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Il stoppa net quand ses yeux se fixèrent devant une voiture connue : celle de Jimmy. Elle était garée en double file devant l'immeuble de Kim.   
  
Le cœur de Carlos battit un peu plus fort quand il vit descendre du perron, Jimmy, Joey et… Kim. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture du pompier. Puis celle-ci s'éloigna dans la direction opposée de l'ambulancier. Kim ne l'avait pas vu, elle n'avait même pas regardé en arrière, dans sa direction.   
  
Une sourde colère grondait dans la poitrine de Carlos. Il resta quelques minutes, immobile au milieu du trottoir, puis finalement retourna sur ses pas. En lui montait la conviction qu'il n'avait été qu'un passe-temps pour elle. Kim avait si vite retrouvé son cher Jimmy apparemment.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Kim fixait le rétroviseur d'un air absent alors que la pluie battait sur les vitres de la voiture de Jimmy. Celui-ci avait mit une station de radio de vieilles variétés. La voix de Sinatra emplissait tout l'espace du véhicule, se répercutant partout y compris contre les tympans fatigués de Kim. Avant de partir, elle avait pris une aspirine contre les maux de têtes mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle avait toujours l'impression que quelqu'un lui tapait sur le crâne avec un marteau.   
  
Cette soirée, elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité. A l'inverse d'elle, Jimmy affichait un large sourire tout comme Joey, ce même sourire qui l'avait fait craquer elle plus jeune, pour ce pompier aux hautes fossettes qui rêvait de base-ball. Mais ce temps était révolu, ce temps était bien trop loin pour revenir en arrière à présent. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner en arrière.   
  
" _Ca va ? " La voix de Jimmy la tira de ses pensées.   
  
Elle se retourna vers lui, lui adressa un pâle sourire tout en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. A l'arrière, Joey était absorbé en train de jouer à la game boy.   
  
" _Oui, ça va, " répondit-elle.   
  
" _Tu as l'air pensive, sur une autre planète, " rétorqua Jimmy tout en restant concentré sur la route. " Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? "   
  
" _Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de savoir si je vais bien ou pas ? " Dit-elle soudainement, d'un ton tranchant.   
  
" _Je m'en suis toujours préoccupé Kim, même si je ne l'ai pas clairement montré parfois-"   
  
" _Tout le temps, " rectifia-t-elle.   
  
Jimmy soupira. Il préféra laisser la conversation ainsi et ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle devant Joey. De toute façon, ils arrivaient dans un petit restaurant où ils avaient prévu de manger avant d'aller au spectacle.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Kim et Alex sortirent de l'hôpital. Elles venaient de déposer un homme d'affaires surmené ayant vomi du sang au beau milieu d'un bistrot bondé de Wall Street. Elles avaient prit des draps stériles pour nettoyer leur ambulance avant leur prochain appel. Il avait mis du sang partout et il ne fallait mieux pas que leur prochain patient voit ça. Il y avait aussi le point de vue hygiénique.   
  
Kim commença à éponger pensivement. Elle était à genoux à côté d'Alex qui faisait de même. Ce matin, elle avait eu la désagréable surprise d'apprendre qu'on lui avait attribué un nouveau partenaire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Alex, bien au contraire, c'était l'une de ses meilleures amies. Le problème était qu'elle avait appris que Carlos avait volontairement demandé à revenir avec Doc.   
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tentait de la fuir à tout prix ? Même à la caserne, il s'arrangeait pour rester le moins de temps possible dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole, évitait son regard, l'ignorait. Mais qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se sentait embrouillée. Alex surprit son regard :   
  
" _Tu penses à Carlos ? " Demanda-t-elle avec prudence, consciente qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux.   
  
" _Non, " rétorqua sèchement Kim, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.   
  
" _Menteuse, " répliqua Alex.   
  
Kim ignora sa dernière réplique et continua à éponger.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Doc conduisait. Ils étaient entre deux appels et l'aîné avait des affaires à récupérer chez le blanchisseur. Carlos restait silencieux, le regard plongé dans le défilement de la route. Doc lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Son collègue ne déridait pas. Il avait bien fait son boulot, n'avait pas été trop froid avec les patients, en fait Doc n'avait rien à lui reprocher hormis un silence tombal.   
  
" _Pourquoi tu ne veux plus faire équipe avec Kim ? Vous ne vous entendez plus ? " Se hasarda-t-il.   
  
" _Nous ne nous entendons plus, " rétorqua Carlos d'un air absent.   
  
Doc tapota nerveusement de son index sur le volant. Il détestait ce genre de réponses.   
  
" _Tu pourrais développer ? " Insista-t-il.   
  
" _Tu voulais que je te réponde que l'on ne s'entendait plus, j'ai répondu que l'on ne s'entendait plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? " Rétorqua Carlos subitement agressif, tournant enfin la tête vers son collègue.   
  
Doc lut dans son regard un mélange de colère et de tristesse, voir même de détresse. Ce regard le choqua. La dernière fois que Carlos avait eu ce regard, c'est en apprenant la grossesse d'une de ses anciennes petites copines.   
  
" _Ce que je veux entendre, " reprit Doc en gardant un calme olympien. " C'est pourquoi tu t'es subitement éloigné de Kim ? Curieusement, ça avait l'air de marcher entre vous deux… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la repousses comme ça ? Tu l'as blessé, tu sais. "   
  
" _Elle s'en remettra vite, " rétorqua Carlos. " Elle s'en remet déjà. "   
  
" _Je ne parierais pas là-dessus… "   
  
Carlos réorienta son attention dans le défilement de la rue. Doc soupira. Quelle tête de mule.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Kim posa avec soulagement les sacs de matériel médical sur les étagères. La garde était finie et la nuit était tombée depuis bien trop longtemps. Joey dormait chez Jimmy et elle pourrait se permettre de se reposer tranquillement chez elle en rentrant. Alex partit aussitôt en direction de commissariat, sans prendre le temps de se changer.   
  
Kim alla dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose et y croisa Doc. Il avait déjà remis ses vêtements civils et était prêt à partir. Il avait fini sa garde une demi-heure plus tôt que Kim et Alex. Il lui sourit :   
  
" _Salut. " Kim répondit en silence, d'un simple hochement de tête. " Carlos est là-haut. Il n'a pas fini de se préparer à rentrer. " Dit-il innocemment.   
  
" _Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? " Rétorqua Kim aussitôt méfiante.   
  
" _Comme ça, " rétorqua Doc en haussant les épaules. " A plus ! "   
  
" _Salut, " répondit-elle alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine.   
  
Elle entendit ses pas descendre les escaliers. Kim savait pourquoi il avait dit ça. Doc avait toujours su lire à travers les gens, comprendre leurs souffrances. Il ne disait jamais rien au hasard. Il pouvait aussi affirmer être l'une des personnes connaissant le mieux Carlos. Kim se dirigea vers le dortoir.   
  
Il était là-haut, seul. Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils s'expliquent, qu'elle puisse lui poser toutes les questions qui la rongeaient. Pas à pas, elle s'approcha des lits, une silhouette était assise torse nu sur l'un des lits. Kim reconnut Carlos. Il se passait apparemment une sorte de pommade sur un côté. Elle s'approcha et comme il était légèrement de trois-quarts, elle aperçut un long hématome violet aux contours jaunes qui courrait le long de ses côtes.   
  
Elle sursauta de surprise, se demandant bien qui avait pu lui faire ça. Carlos l'entendit et se retourna aussitôt. Il était aussi surpris qu'elle.   
  
" _Kim ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demanda-t-il, partagé entre l'envie de la repousser et celle de la prendre dans ses bras.   
  
" _Doc m'a dit que tu étais ici, " répondit-elle ne pouvant plus détacher son regard de cet hématome, elle s'aperçut qu'il en avait un autre au niveau de l'estomac. " Qui t'as fait ça Carlos ? "   
  
" _Rien, personne, " rétorqua-t-il en se dépêchant d'enfiler un t-shirt pour les cacher de sa vue. Malgré tout, il restait quand même sa rougeur au menton. " Faut que j'y aille. "   
  
" _Non, " dit-elle en le prenant par le bras pour qu'il reste. " Il faut que l'on parle ! "   
  
" _Qu'on parle de quoi ? " Rétorqua-t-il brusquement en dégageant son bras de son étreinte.   
  
" _Pourquoi tu me repousses Carlos ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ? "  
  
" _C'est pas ça le problème, " répondit-il las.   
  
" _Alors c'est quoi ? " Reprit-elle la voix de plus en plus aiguë.   
  
" _Tu m'as déjà oublié Kim, je ne suis rien et tu le sais, on était juste un flirt, rien de plus, " expliqua-t-il. Il tentait de paraître détendu alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment. " On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. On n'a rien en commun hormis ce boulot. "   
  
" _Tu te trompes, " rétorqua-t-elle. " Mais si tu fuis, nous ne pourrons jamais les découvrir, ces points communs. "   
  
" _Je ne fui pas, je m'écarte, " reprit-il.   
  
Il fila avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'essayer d'en savoir plus.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : C'est pas gagné pour nos deux tourtereaux, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, ça avance pas vite mais il ne faut jamais trop se presser dans la vie, sinon on passe à côté de beaucoup trop de choses... 


	6. Jimmy

**Ni Toi, Ni Moi**   
  
**Chapitre VI : Jimmy**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissements : Nozing iz à moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Ce chapitre n'est développé que du point de vue de Jimmy. Il devient le troisième personnage le plus important de cette fanfiction à présent. J'espère que les fans de ce personnage aimeront ce chapitre où Jimmy retrouve un rôle plus gentil ;o) Je l'ai écrit en écoutant _Dire Straits_ car je trouve que cette musique correspond tout à fait au caractère de Jimmy !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
_Je ne fui pas, je m'écarte_… Mais de quoi s'écarte-t-il ? Ou de qui ? Kim était une fois de plus plongée dans ses songes. Elle était tranquillement installée chez elle, devant un film qu'elle ne suivait que d'un œil, un verre de lait et une assiette de cookies à portée de main. Joey était chez Jimmy. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements pour un bas de jogging usé au niveau des genoux et un pull aux mailles défraîchies.   
  
Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de sa porte. Kim éteignit la télé, enfila un gilet et alla voir au judas qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure. Secrètement, elle espérait sans vraiment y croire que ce serait Carlos. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et ne put réprimer un soupir fatigué en s'apercevant que c'était Jimmy.   
  
Elle ouvrit quand même :   
  
" _Bonsoir," dit-elle en tentant de paraître heureuse malgré tout.   
  
" _Salut, " répondit-il les yeux brillants, un sourire un peu pincé. " Quelle tenue sexy, " commenta-t-il avec moquerie.   
  
" _Si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour faire des remarques sur ma garde-robe, tu peux faire demi-tour. Et puis, où est Joey ? " Demanda-t-elle agacée.   
  
" _Joey est chez mes parents, " répondit-il. " Je peux entrer ? "   
  
Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Kim et Jimmy partirent s'installer dans le salon. Elle ne lui proposa pas à boire, espérant que sa visite serait brève. Mais à l'inverse de ses attentes, Jimmy prit le temps de retirer son manteau et s'installa sur le sofa. Il nota en haussant les sourcils, l'assiette de cookies à peine entamée et le verre de lait plein.   
  
" _Alors ? " Demanda-t-elle en restant debout.   
  
" _Ecoute Kim, " reprit-il après une profonde inspiration. " Ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ma vie, à Joey et… et à toi aussi. "   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? " S'étonna Kim. " Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire que tu réfléchis ? "   
  
" _Pas exactement. " Jimmy semblait nerveux, presque timide. " En fait, j'ai fait des erreurs, j'aimerais tant pouvoir retourner en arrière tu sais… J'aimerais que tu m'accordes une dernière chance Kim, une toute dernière… "   
  
Elle resta un instant bouche bée, incapable de réagir. Pendant longtemps, Kim avait rêvé de ce moment où il reviendrait à elle, où il la supplierait de lui redonner une chance, où il l'aimerait à nouveau. Mais qui sait combien de temps cela durerait avec Jimmy ? Et puis, un autre acteur était entré en scène : Carlos.   
  
" _Jimmy… " Dit-elle à la fois émue et honteuse. " Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière, je veux avancer. Et si tu es à mes côtés, ce sera la meilleure façon pour l'un comme pour l'autre de refaire les même bêtises. Et Joey en serait la première victime. "   
  
Il resta un instant silencieux. Elle voyait clairement dans son regard qu'il était blessé.   
  
" _Au moins, tout est clair à présent, " articula finalement Jimmy. " Je devais au moins tenter le coup… Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. "   
  
" _Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, " répondit Kim en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. " Je t'aime beaucoup Jimmy. Tu es le père de mon fils. Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, tu le sais. "   
  
" _Je sais, " répondit-il la voix un peu étranglée. " Et… et Carlos ? Tu l'aimes beaucoup aussi ? "   
  
" _Tu es au courant ? " S'étonna Kim.   
  
" _Tout le monde est au courant, même les policiers. Je l'ai appris par Bosco, " expliqua Jimmy.   
  
Kim détourna son regard, sentant le sang affluer dans ses joues. Tout le monde était au courant de leur aventure… Et Carlos ? Le savait-il lui aussi ?   
  
" _C'est Alex qui a tout dit ? " Demanda-t-elle subitement en colère.   
  
" _Doc n'est pas innocent aussi, " répondit Jimmy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout.   
  
" _Et Carlos sait que tout le monde sait ? " Le pompier acquiesça, le regard devenant subitement flou. " C'est sûrement pour ça, " conclut Kim.   
  
" _Pour ça que quoi ? " Demanda Jimmy curieux.   
  
" _Il m'a repoussé, sans raisons apparentes… Tu sais Jimmy, je croyais que ce je ressentais pour lui n'était que physique, mais quand il m'a dit que tout était fini, j'ai compris que… "   
  
Kim sentait à présent ses yeux qui la piquaient. Elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer devant Jimmy. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces mais c'était dur…   
  
" _Que quoi ? " Insista Jimmy, se doutant de ce qu'elle allait dire.   
  
" _Que je l'aime, " répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.   
  
Jimmy détourna brusquement le regard, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle souffrait, et il le savait. Sans crier gare, il se leva subitement et renfila son manteau. Kim l'observa sans comprendre :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? " Demanda-t-elle inquiète.   
  
" _Réparer une erreur ! Je te dois bien ça ! " Dit-il avant de quitter son appartement.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
La porte d'entrée sonna. Carlos délaissa le livre de médecine qu'il était en train de lire et sortit de sa chambre. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure tardive. Sûrement pas Alex puisqu'elle était avec Ty dans un restaurant deux rues plus loin. Il ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa soudainement : Jimmy…   
  
Le pompier avait perdu ce regard furieux de la dernière fois. A la place, de la confusion et des remords se confondaient en un curieux mélange. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui l'avait sommé de ne plus approcher Kim, il ressemblait à un homme vaincu.   
  
" _Je peux entrer cinq minutes ? " Demanda-t-il trépignant. " Je ne vais rien te faire, promis. "   
  
Carlos s'écarta pour qu'il entre, incertain d'avoir choisi la bonne option. Ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal et le lançaient parfois. Ils partirent s'asseoir autour de la table. L'ambulancier n'avait pour l'instant pas décroché un mot et gardait une distance de sécurité, n'ayant aucune envie de passer à tabac une seconde fois.   
  
" _Tout d'abord, je dois m'excuser pour.. pour l'autre fois dans la ruelle, " commença Jimmy mal à l'aise, peu habitué à s'excuser. " Je crois que j'avais pété un câble et je tiens beaucoup à Kim. "   
  
" _J'avais remarqué, " rétorqua cyniquement Carlos, passant inconsciemment une main sur son menton encore rouge.   
  
" _Ecoute, je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu as rompu avec Kim, " reprit Jimmy. " Par ma faute, vous avez souffert tous les deux inutilement et- "   
  
" _Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, " le coupa Carlos subitement. " Tu m'as juste ouvert les yeux, d'une manière assez brutale c'est clair, mais tu m'as montré ce que je me bornais à ne pas voir. "   
  
" _C'est-à-dire ? " Demanda Jimmy perdu.   
  
" _Kim et moi, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même manière, nous ne vivons pas les choses de la même manière, nous n'avons rien en commun. Elle a un fils à élever, moi j'ai abandonné ma fille, elle est attentionnée, s'occupe du mieux qu'elle peut des patients, je suis froid et je me fiche de ce qu'ils deviennent, elle est très attachée à sa famille et à tous ceux de la caserne, je n'ai pas de famille et je n'arrive pas à discuter avec quelqu'un sans que cela tourne à l'affrontement d'opinions, elle aime rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, je préfère ne pas m'attacher aux gens… Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, rien du tout. "   
  
Jimmy avait écouté son monologue avec attention. Il avait toujours cru que Carlos ne se rendait pas compte de son comportement froid et lointain. Il venait de s'apercevoir que ce comportement était justement volontaire, Carlos faisait express de ne pas plaire, il ne voulait pas plaire. Il ne voulait pas d'attaches.   
  
" _Mais Kim tient beaucoup à toi ! " S'exclama-t-il à la façon d'une plainte.   
  
" _Sur le moment peut-être, " rétorqua Carlos embarrassé. " Mais elle oubliera vite, très vite. "   
  
" _C'est là que tu te trompes ! " Reprit Jimmy.   
  
Incapable de se contenir face à l'attitude exaspérante de l'ambulancier, Jimmy fila hors de la cuisine et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement avant de refaire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Jimmy régla les sept pizzas. C'était à son tour d'aller payer les pizzas aujourd'hui. Les pompiers étaient de bons clients pour le petit restaurant tenu par des immigrés italiens, à cinq cent mètres à peine de la caserne. Le soleil de midi baignait le quartier d'une rafraîchissante éclaircie et le pompier avait déjà presque oublié sa conversation d'hier avec Carlos. Doherty allait sortir quand il se retrouva face-à-face avec Davis. Le jeune policier lui adressa un grand sourire complice :   
  
" _Toi aussi tu viens chercher tes pizzas ici ? " S'exclama-t-il surpris.   
  
Jimmy aperçut à travers la vitrine, la patrouille de police où Sully attendait le retour de son jeune coéquipier.   
  
" _Ouais, " répondit vaguement le pompier qui n'avait jamais été spécialement proche de Ty. " Les pizzas sont plutôt bonnes. Mais pour les boissons, on va à l'épicerie juste à côté, c'est moins cher. "   
  
" _Oui, nous aussi, " ajouta Davis. " Au fait, prend pas d'alcoolisées ! "   
  
" _Pourquoi ? " Demanda Jimmy surpris qu'il lui fasse une telle remarque, car de toute façon les pompiers n'avaient pas le droit de boire en service.   
  
" _Parce que Carlos boit déjà assez comme ça, et que j'en ai marre de devoir subir ces gueules de bois continues ! "   
  
Puis Ty lui fit dos et commanda deux pizzas au comptoir. Jimmy resta un instant immobile, sa pile de pizzas sur les bras, puis sortit finalement sans oublier d'adresser un petit salut de la main à Sully toujours à l'intérieur de sa patrouille.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Jimmy sauta hors du camion de pompier. Ses coéquipiers et lui venaient d'arriver sur le lieu d'un accident de voitures et devaient découper de la tôle pour libérer des passagers de carcasses brûlantes. Il se chargea de prendre l'une des deux immenses scies électriques et partit avec Joe en direction d'une voiture rouge.   
  
Le corps à moitié plongé dans la voiture par la vitre conducteur, Kim tentait tant bien que mal de ballonner une femme assise inconsciente sur le siège passager. Son crâne était couvert de sang et ses cheveux noirs collaient à sa peau suante. Son obésité empêchait les ambulanciers de la sortir par le pare-brise brisé par la violence du choc. Les portières étaient coincées. Alex se trouvait presque allongée sur le capot, tentant vainement de trouver son pouls en appuyant deux doigts sur le cou gras de la femme.   
  
Une berline bleue à côté était à peu près dans le même état. Le conducteur, encore conscient, avait les jambes coincées entre le bord de son siège et son tableau de bord. Des éclats de verre avaient écorché tout son visage. Carlos lui injectait de la morphine alors que Doc tentait de rassurer l'homme.   
  
" _On n'a plus de pouls ! " S'exclama soudainement Alex.   
  
Jimmy réorienta son attention vers la voiture rouge où se trouvait la femme obèse. Les deux ambulancières s'éloignèrent alors qu'une couverture de protection avait été installée sur la femme. Aidé de Joe, Jimmy commença à découper la portière. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux pompiers réussirent à la retirer. Aussitôt, Alex et Kim se précipitèrent mais durent être aidées par les pompiers pour installer la femme sur le brancard.   
  
La patiente fut amenée à l'arrière avec Alex et Kim se mit au volant. Jimmy l'observa mettre les sirènes en route, et remarqua son bref coup d'œil en direction de Carlos. Puis elle démarra en trombe escortée par la patrouille de Ty et Sully qui lui frayait un chemin dans la circulation.   
  
Jimmy se retourna vers la berline bleue. Deux autres pompiers aidaient les ambulanciers à extraire l'homme de la voiture. Il observa Carlos et Doc porter le brancard jusqu'à leur ambulance, ce fut le plus jeune qui monta à l'arrière avec le brancard. Doc était déjà au volant. Carlos lui jeta un regard sombre, il avait remarqué que Jimmy l'observait. Un pompier referma les portes arrières et tapa contre l'ambulance pour indiquer à Doc qu'il pouvait partir.   
  
" _Hé Jimmy ! Tu rêves ? " La voix grasse de Joe le tira brusquement de ses songes. " On doit repartir ! Deux gosses n'arrivent pas à redescendre d'un arbre à Central Park. "   
  
" _Je pensais à quelque chose, " répondit-il pensivement alors qu'il suivait son compagnon vers leur camion.   
  
Ils montèrent tous deux à l'intérieur.   
  
" _Et à quoi tu pensais ? "   
  
" _A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser quelqu'un à ne s'attacher à personne ? A repousser tous ceux dont il se sent trop proche ? "   
  
Joe réfléchit quelques instants, surpris qu'une telle question vienne de la part de Jimmy. Il ne posait pas cette question au hasard et aurait bien aimé en savoir la raison.   
  
" _Peut-être parce que cette personne a beaucoup souffert auparavant et qu'elle a peur d'être blessée à nouveau, de souffrir une fois de plus par la perte d'amis proches. Ne pas avoir d'amis, c'est la meilleure façon pour ne pas en perdre. "   
  
" _C'est ce que je me disais aussi, " répondit Jimmy, son casque légèrement penché en avant et voilant son regard d'ombres.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Jimmy rouvrit les yeux, incapable de dormir. Il avait devant lui une longue nuit de garde mais il n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans le sommeil. De plus, les ronflements de certains de ses camarades n'aidaient pas. Il tendit l'oreille en entendant des bruits de pas en bas … des rires masculins … ceux de Doc et Carlos sûrement … puis des _en revoir_… l'ouverture du frigo suivit d'un grincement de chaise… Quelqu'un était assis dans la cuisine. Cela devait être soit Doc, soit Carlos.   
  
Jimmy se leva simplement vêtu d'un marcel et d'un bas de jogging. Il sortit du dortoir pieds nus et alla voir qui était dans la cuisine. Il reconnut de dos la silhouette de Carlos. Ce dernier se retourna en entendant des pas :   
  
" _B'soir, " dit-il apparemment peu réjoui par sa venue.   
  
Jimmy lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Carlos tenait une canette de bière à la main. Le pompier se souvint soudainement de sa conversation avec Ty.   
  
" _Tu bois souvent ? " Lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.   
  
Carlos lui jeta un regard suspicieux.   
  
" _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? "   
  
Jimmy haussa simplement les épaules, en faisant une petite moue.   
  
" _Je sais pas, je te vois souvent boire c'est tout. Avant aussi je buvais beaucoup, après mon divorce. "   
  
Carlos ne répondit rien, ne le regarda même pas. Il semblait l'ignorer royalement. Jimmy décida de continuer.   
  
" _J'étais pas très bien dans ma peau à l'époque. J'avais l'impression que je n'arriverais plus à être aussi proche de quelqu'un comme je l'avais été avec Kim. Je ne voulais plus être proche de personne, je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau. "   
  
" _Pourquoi tu me racontes ta vie ? " Le coupa soudainement Carlos, agacé.   
  
" _Tu bois beaucoup, je le sais. Et tu fuis les gens. T'as besoin d'aide Carlos, " lui dit Jimmy sur un ton très sérieux.   
  
L'ambulancier l'observa avec des yeux ronds et s'aperçut qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Soudainement, il éclata de rire :   
  
" _T'es pas croyable comme mec ! " S'exclama-t-il toujours en riant. " D'abord tu me frappes, et ensuite, tu veux m'aider ! Je crois que celui qui a le plus besoin d'aide ici, c'est toi ! "   
  
Sur ce, Carlos se leva et sortit de la pièce. Jimmy remarqua qu'il avait laissé la canette de bière. Le pompier la souleva et remarqua qu'elle était déjà vide…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Vous trouvez ça un peu torturé ? Alors lisez pas la suite qui arrivera dès que j'aurai fini le quinzième chapitre de _Gloria_. 


	7. La Punition

**Ni Toi, Ni Moi**   
  
**Chapitre VII : La Punition **   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissements: Nozing iz à moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Voici la suite ! Je tiens à préciser l'anecdote que Carlos raconte à propos de son passé à un moment donné dans ce chapitre, est vraie malheureusement et que certains enfants ont dû subir cette épreuve. Tout ça pour dire que je suis heureuse de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds dans un collègue catho ou un truc du même genre !   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Kim enfonça un bonnet noir sur son crâne, vérifia que son écharpe protégeait bien son cou, puis serra bien son manteau avant de sortir. Elle venait de terminer sa garde et la température avait chuté durant toute la journée. A l'extérieur malgré qu'il fasse encore jour, l'éclairage public, ou du moins les quelques réverbères qui subsistaient encore, étaient déjà éveillé.   
  
Elle sortit de la caserne et sursauta brusquement quand une personne dans son dos, vint poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, effrayée, le cœur battant. Mais toutes ses craintes fondirent en s'apercevant que ce n'était que Jimmy.   
  
" _Ca ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? ! ? " S'exclama-t-elle en colère. " J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque ! "   
  
" _Excuse-moi ! " Dit-il alors qu'il n'en pensait visiblement pas autant. " Il faut que l'on parle ! "   
  
" _Tout de suite ? " Rétorqua Kim alors qu'elle se sentait le froid qui parvenait à s'immiscer entre ses vêtements.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit Jimmy nerveux. " C'est à propos de Carlos. "   
  
" _Quoi encore ? " Maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.   
  
" _J'ai essayé de parler avec lui, tu sais et- "   
  
" _Comment ça t'as essayé de parler avec lui ? " Le coupa aussitôt Kim les sourcils froncés.   
  
" _Bah oui, j'ai essayé de réparer mon erreur et je- "   
  
" _Quelle erreur ? " Le coupa-t-elle à nouveau, le regard méfiant. " Je ne comprends rien ! "   
  
Jimmy jeta de brefs coups d'œils inquiets autour de lui. Personne en vue.   
  
" _J'étais un peu jaloux quand vous étiez ensemble, et j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. Je t'aime toujours Kim, et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir une relation durable avec toi d'une manière assez.. enfin j'ai… "   
  
" _La rougeur au menton, les hématomes sur le ventre et les côtes, ce n'est quand même pas toi qui as fait ça ? " Devina Kim de plus en plus méfiante.   
  
Jimmy ne répondit mais acquiesça simplement. Kim l'observa tel un extraterrestre, comme si elle le dévisageait pour la première fois. Les mots lui manquaient. Subitement, elle leva la main droite et le gifla. Il y eut un bruit sec et violent et Jimmy sentit une douleur cuisante sur sa joue.   
  
" _J'ai essayé de réparer mon erreur Kim ! " Reprit-il sur un ton suppliant. " Mais j'ai découvert que Carlos buvait un peu trop, il faut qu'on l'aide ! "   
  
" _Qu'_on_ l'aide ? " Répéta Kim d'un ton acerbe. " Il n'y a aucun _on_. Et puis depuis quand tu joues les bons samaritains ? Je m'en vais et n'essaie pas de me retenir ! "   
  
Furieuse, elle partit en direction de l'endroit où elle avait garé sa voiture. Jimmy resta seul devant le trottoir de la caserne.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Doc mit les sirènes en route. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il avait l'impression que tous les gens avaient attendu l'heure de sa garde pour avoir un accident. A côté de lui, Carlos restait silencieux comme à son habitude ces derniers temps. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, mais Doc n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son idylle avortée avec Kim y était sûrement pour beaucoup.   
  
" _Où on va ? " Demanda soudainement Carlos qui n'avait pas écouté l'appel radio, perdu dans l'un de ses nombreux vagabondages somatiques.   
  
" _Un gamin est tombé dans les escaliers à l'orphelinat du Mercy, " répondit Doc.   
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier mais n'y lut aucun sentiment, aucune expression. Il soupira. Malgré tous les différents qu'il pouvait avoir avec son jeune collègue, Doc devait avouer qu'il ressentait de la sympathie pour lui. Il avait appris à mieux le connaître et à savoir que même si Carlos pouvait être blessant et paraître insensible, ce n'était jamais volontaire de sa part. Doc savait que son coéquipier et lui ne vivaient pas dans le même monde.   
  
Doc dirigea l'ambulance avec expérience dans la circulation de fin de soirée. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un immense immeuble en briques noircies par la pollution, avec des barreaux aux fenêtres et une petite cour devant le perron envahie par les mauvaises herbes.   
  
" _Accueillant, " commenta ironiquement Doc.   
  
" _Et encore, " soupira Carlos en prenant le sac de matériel. " T'as pas vu l'intérieur ! "   
  
" _T'as été là-dedans ? " Demanda son aîné surpris alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches du perron.   
  
" _Malheureusement oui. Je déteste les bonnes sœurs ! " Rétorqua-t-il en appuyant sur la sonnette.   
  
Aussitôt, une sœur vint leur ouvrir. Elle était habillée dans une robe grise, portait un gilet noir par-dessus, un voile lui cachait les cheveux et elle agrippait un vieux chapelet en bois usé qu'elle faisait glisser entre ses doigts.   
  
" _Nous vous attendions ! " S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. " Le petit est par-là ! Suivez-moi ! "   
  
Les deux ambulanciers suivirent la sœur, l'entrée de l'orphelinat n'était qu'un petit hall au carrelage jaune et cassé par endroits, les murs étaient recouverts d'une sorte de moquette murale marron et miteuse. Quelques vieux meubles étaient ornés de bibelots religieux en tous genres. Doc déglutit : difficile de faire plus moche…   
  
La sœur poussa une lourde porte au bout du hall et ils se retrouvèrent face à un immense escalier en pierre. Sur leur droite se trouvait l'église, collée à l'orphelinat et de faibles lueurs de cierges leurs parvenaient. Sur la gauche étaient disposés en files dans une salle au haut plafond, des chaises et des tables. Doc supposa que c'était le réfectoire.   
  
Un groupe d'enfants de différents âges était disposé en cercle en bas de l'escalier. D'autres bonnes sœurs étaient apparemment agenouillées au sol au centre du cercle. Doc et Carlos s'approchèrent. Ils aperçurent aussitôt près des sœurs, un enfant allongé sur le sol dont un genou avait un angle trop accentué pour que cela soit normal.   
  
" _Ecartez-vous, " ordonna Carlos sans ménagement aux enfants. " Vous aussi, " dit-il sur le même ton aux sœurs.   
  
Ils lui obéirent. Doc fut surpris par son ton cassant. La gamin allongé tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant les autres enfants. Carlos savait qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas être traité de _chochotte_ par la suite.   
  
Doc lui mit une minerve et Carlos gonfla une attelle autour du genou tordu. L'aîné commença à lui injecter de la morphine pour la douleur quand une sœur plus âgée que les autres vint à leur rencontre :   
  
" _Bonjour Carlos, " dit-elle d'un ton doux.   
  
Le jeune ambulancier releva le regard vers elle. Aucune trace de sympathie n'était lisible dans le regard du jeune homme.   
  
" _Sœur Anna, " répondit-il sèchement.   
  
" _Je suis mère Anna à présent. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais que seize ans. Tu as bien grandi. Alors comme ça tu es devenu ambulancier ? " S'étonna-t-elle.   
  
" _Pourquoi ? " Rétorqua agressivement Carlos en se relevant. " Vous pensiez que j'allais finir dans la rue ou en taule ? " S'écria-t-il en la défiant du regard.   
  
Doc remarqua que la mère lui soutint le regard, mais il nota que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle avait peur de Carlos. Les autres enfants autour regardaient l'ambulancier avec un nouveau regard à présent. Ils avaient deviné qu'il était un ancien pensionnaire.   
  
" _Va chercher le brancard, " intervint Doc.   
  
Carlos contourna la mère et repartit dans le hall. Mère Anna se retourna vers l'enfant au sol :   
  
" _Tu vois ce qui arrive Mikael, combien de fois ai-je dis de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ? Finalement, Dieu t'a puni pour avoir été un mauvais garçon ! "   
  
L'enfant ne répondit mais soutenait le regard de la vieille dame avec insolence, du même regard que Carlos un peu plus tôt. Doc sentait que la situation était explosive. Carlos revint à ce moment avec le brancard sous le bras. Il le posa à côté de Mikael.   
  
" _ Un.. Deux.. Trois, " ordonna Doc alors qu'ils soulevèrent en même temps l'enfant et l'installèrent sur le brancard.   
  
" _Sœur Kyscha, accompagnez-les, " ordonna la mère Anna.   
  
" _Oui, je le ferais, " répondit une jeune sœur avec un fort accent d'Europe de l'Est.   
  
Doc et Carlos portèrent le brancard suivis de la sœur jusqu'à l'ambulance.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Doc et Carlos remontèrent dans l'ambulance. Ils venaient de laisser Mikael et la sœur Kyscha à l'hôpital. Leur rôle était terminé. Il n'y avait pas d'appels et Doc décida de rouler en direction de la caserne faute de meilleure idée.   
  
" _Alors comme ça, tu connaissais cette mère Anna ? " Dit-il pour tenter d'entamer une discussion et satisfaire sa propre curiosité au passage.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit Carlos en soupirant. " Entre deux foyers, je faisais régulièrement un passage par la case orphelinat. Mais à l'époque elle n'était encore que sœur. "   
  
" _On dirait que ce n'était pas l'entente parfaite entre vous deux, " remarqua Doc, le sourire en coin.   
  
" _Elle n'a toujours été qu'une vieille chouette ! " S'exclama Carlos irrité. " Elle a toujours voulu nous convertir en prêtre ou en sœur… Elle me détestait je me rappelle, il faut dire que je faisais aussi beaucoup de bêtises ! "   
  
Carlos eut un petit rire, se rappelant sûrement un souvenir où il avait fait enrager cette chère sœur Anna. Mais ce bref sourire se fana rapidement.   
  
" _Pour nous punir, " reprit-il plus sérieusement. " Ce qu'elle adorait faire en hiver, c'était installer des tabourets dehors en pleine nuit, on devait monter dessus et faire tenir un livre sur la tête sans les mains. On devait rester là des heures avec le livre sur la tête et elle venait vérifier de temps en temps. A la fin, on était transi de froid. "   
  
" _Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faire des trucs pareils ! " S'exclama Doc choqué. " Pourquoi vous ne vous plaigniez pas ? "   
  
Carlos lui jeta un regard moqueur :   
  
" _Se plaindre à qui ? Et comment ? Réussir à s'échapper relevait du miracle… "  
  
Doc soupira. Il ignorait décidément beaucoup de trucs sur Carlos. Et ce qu'il venait de lui raconter le choquait profondément. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire subir ça à des gosses ? Il devinait aussi que Carlos avait sûrement dû subir bien pire, vu la façon dont il parlait de cette punition, avec détachement et presque avec humour.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
La porte d'entrée sonna. Ty ronchonna. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir… Il avait passé la journée dans les squattes de junkies des zones désaffectées et il était crevé. Malgré tout, il partit ouvrir et se retrouva face à Kim. Il fut surpris :   
  
" _Kim ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "   
  
" _Je peux entrer ? " Demanda-t-elle, le voyant déjà en pyjama.   
  
" _Ouais, vas-y entre, " rétorqua-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop désagréable.   
  
L'ambulancière ne se fit pas prier et ils partirent s'asseoir sur les chaises de la cuisine. Kim semblait hésitante, presque apeurée.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? " Demanda Ty en réprimant un bâillement.   
  
" _J'ai eu vent que Carlos buvait beaucoup ces derniers temps, " répondit Kim. " Je m'inquiète. "   
  
" _C'est vrai qu'il a une sacrée descente, mais de là à s'inquiéter, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte, " rétorqua Ty. " Tu crois qu'il est alcoolo ? "   
  
" _Je n'espère pas, " répondit-elle le regard dans le vague.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Z'avez vu ? J'ai pas coupé comme une sauvage ! L'histoire traîne je sais, mais j'invente l'histoire au fur et à mesure que j'écris, donc forcément la fic part un peu dans tous les sens autour de mes fils conducteurs et il va peut-être falloir que je me décide à créer un scénar… Surtout que les partiels commencent demain et donc j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire ! 


End file.
